A Quoi Je sers
by Betifi
Summary: Après le départ des Cullen, Bella est plongée dans la tourmente tant et si bien qu'à 25 ans elle se retrouve SDF, errant sans but au gré de ses pas. Alors qu'elle touche le fond, une personne va la secourir pour tenter de lui redonner goût à la vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à vous.**

**Me revoilà avec une toute petite histoire de deux chapitres, (je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour en faire de plus longues.) Cette petite histoire m'a été inspirée du morceau de Mylène Farmer, A quoi je sers. Comme toujours j'ai fait simple dans le choix du titre de cette fiction ^^ **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**A quoi je sers. (Partie 1)**

_Forks le 28 novembre 2009._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder cette lettre, je ne vais donc pas y mettre les formes et je vous dirais pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision même si je doute que cela intéresse vraiment quelqu'un._

_Je ne vis que dans la tourmente, ma vie n'est que douleur et perte. Je n'en peux plus. Chaque jour, chaque matin, chaque heure je me demande pour quelle raison devrais-je avancer dans cette vie qui m'est hostile et insupportable. _

_Pourquoi continuer._

_Je ne veux plus divaguer, je ne veux plus errer sans but, je n'ai plus de but, je n'ai plus d'avenir, je n'ai plus rien._

_Je ne veux plus faire ce que l'on attend de moi, je ne veux plus faire bonne figure et prétendre que tout va bien. Rien ne va. Ma vie n'est que le mausolée du souvenirs mes proches._

_Je n'ai pas su me relever, ni me diriger, je ne sers plus à rien. Cette lettre est pour vous dire que je ne suis pas morte, en tout cas pas dans le sens ou vous pourriez l'entendre. Je pars et je ne veux pas que l'on me recherche, ni que l'on me retrouve. Je n'ai tout simplement plus le courage de faire face à cette vie et je veux par-dessus tout que l'on respecte mon choix._

_Adieu._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant que Bella avait écrit cette lettre et trois années que tous les Cullen la cherchait à travers le monde, qu'Alice poussait ses visions pour essayer d'avoir une trace ou un indice mais en vain. Bella parait le pouvoir de la voyante avec brio. Une fois seulement, ils avaient pu s'en approcher d'assez près à San Fransisco où ils avaient capturé son odeur mais elle s'était évaporée et depuis ils n'avaient plus eu de pistes sérieuses.

Bella errait sans but précis. La plupart du temps elle vivait dans la rue mais ne restait jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. Elle s'attardait d'avantage lorsqu'elle était dans une grande ville sans jamais s'installer, ni même dépasser dix jours de transit. En fait cette vie en totale immersion dans la peau d'une SDF avait commencée l'année précédente, lorsque ses maigres économies avaient été totalement englouties à cause de ses nuits dans des motels et de ses déplacements en train.

Elle vivait une vie de nomade et cela lui convenait. Elle ne se donnait même plus la peine de converser ou de lier avec qui que ce soit. A peine adressait-elle la parole aux personnes des centres de nuits dans lesquelles il lui arrivait parfois de dormir. Elle n'aimait pas trop dormir dans la rue, car étant toujours de passage elle était la cible des sans abris endurcis et sédentaires. Une fois elle s'était faite agresser, l'homme voulant la dépouiller de son sac de couchage. Elle avait réussit à s'enfuir avant qu'il ne lui fasse trop de mal, cependant elle avait perdu ce si précieux bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour le rachat de celui-ci qu'elle avait dilapidé les quelques dollars qui lui restaient sur son compte en banque.

Bella était devenue marginale, se repliant chaque jour un peu plus sur elle. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que la mort l'emporte et pourtant lorsqu'elle la rencontrait elle la fuyait. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette fameuse agression, aujourd'hui encore elle s'en voulait. Elle avait eut peur parce qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée, pensait-elle. Ou peut être qu'elle avait un instinct de survie un peu plus développé qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. C'est pourquoi tous les matins en se réveillant elle se disait qu'aujourd'hui serait sans doute le bon jour, son dernier jour. Elle s'y préparait mentalement et ne fuyait plus les situations à risque.

Bella venait d'arriver à Memphis dans le Tennessee, la ville tri-states car elle faisait se rejoindre trois états. Elle passa sa journée à errer comme habituellement mais son errance n'avait rien de vain car elle cherchait un endroit où passer la nuit et un endroit où elle pourrait chiper quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé et son estomac commençait à devenir douloureux.

Elle repéra une petite épicerie dans l'un des quartiers nord de la ville, un de ceux qui étaient réputés pour être les quartiers des pauvres. La commerçant enceinte jusqu'au yeux, discutait joyeusement avec des clientes agitant la dernière échographie qu'elle venait de passer. L'image passant de mains en mains, elles s'extasièrent devant la petite photo du bébé en train de sucer son pouce dans l'utérus de sa mère.

Comme personne ne faisait attention à elle, Bella entra avec la ferme intention de ressortir avec quelque chose pour caler son estomac, cependant à l'intérieur de la petite échoppe un homme la salua. Il était caché dans les rayonnages installant la nouvelle marchandise. Bella s'obligea à faire le tour des rayonnages afin de ne pas se faire remarquer puis elle finit par s'en sortir sans rien voler.

Après tout elle finirait peut être par mourir de faim avec un peu de chance. Cependant cette mort lui plaisait guère, trop lente et trop douloureuse à son goût.

Elle trouva une petite ruelle ou plutôt un cul de sac inoccupé et se décida de s'y installer. Chance pour elle il y avait des cartons, pas qu'il faisait si froid que ça, mais elle n'aimait pas s'offrir à la vue des badauds. Et puis même si elle se foutait des gens, elle ne supportait pas le regard de ceux qui osaient aller contre leur instinct de le détourner. Cette pitié qu'elle lisait en eux, lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

Après avoir préparé sa couche au fin fond de la ruelle à l'abri des regards, elle s'enveloppa dans son sac de couchage avant de s'allonger à même le sol. Elle rabattit quelques cartons sur elle afin qu'on ne la voie pas et s'endormie rapidement.

Ses longues marches quotidiennes associées à sa faim tiraillante, faisaient qu'elle s'endormait plutôt rapidement. C'était l'un des seuls avantages qu'elle appréciait dans cette vie. Mais depuis quelques jours elle se sentait plus épuisée qu'habituellement et n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses courbatures à cause du manque de repos et de ses longues marches.

Elle fut tirée de son sommeil assez régulièrement par des entrées et sorties des personnes qui empruntaient la seule porte métallique d'un des bâtiments. C'était la sortie de secours d'un pub ou plutôt l'entrée principale, pensait-elle avec tout les vas et vient qui s'y faisaient. Sur le coup de deux heures du matin la ruelle redevint calme et personne ne l'avait remarqué, elle en fut heureuse. Elle allait pour se rendormir lorsqu'elle entendit une voix terrifiée d'une fille à l'entrée de la ruelle.

-Mais lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

Bella redressa légèrement la tête. Elle apercevait un couple pile sous le réverbère et son cœur fit une embardée spectaculaire. L'homme n'était pas un homme et la fille avait bien raison de ne pas vouloir le suivre.

Elle réalisa à peine qu'elle s'était levée et qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couple. Le vampire retenait toujours son casse-croûte d'une main alors que son attention venait d'être attirée par la SDF qui l'approchait.

Bella avait saisi cette opportunité. Enfin tout allait s'achever ce soir et quoi de plus ironique que de se livrer en pâture à l'un de ses congénères à lui. Après tout, sa déchéance avait commencée avec son abandon, bien évidemment la mort de son père suivit de peu de celle de sa mère n'avaient fait qu'accroître le déséquilibre mentale de la jeune fille.

-**Prends moi à sa place,** déclara Bella au vampire d'une voix assurée.

-**Pourquoi ferai-je cela ?** Demanda le vampire brun amusé par l'audace de cette humaine.

**-Parce que je suis meilleure qu'elle,** argumenta Bella sortant son canif de la poche de son jean.

Elle s'entailla l'intérieur de son poignet tout en continuant à approcher du vampire. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était même bizarrement sereine. Cette mort lui convenait.

Le vampire relâcha l'humaine qu'il retenait. Cette dernière n'hésita pas un seul instant et décampa aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, en fait elle n'avait rien compris du tout à ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne pensa même pas à la clocharde qui venait de se sacrifier pour elle. La seule pensée cohérente qu'elle avait présentement, était de retourner le plus vite possible chez elle afin de retrouver la sécurité et la douceur de sa chambre. Et même si elle venait à se faire surprendre par ses parents, elle leur sauterait au cou en leur promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer. Ce qui ne serait pas un mensonge, pas cette fois. Elle avait eut la peur de sa vie et n'avait pas compris comment elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de cette homme, seule la certitude qu'elle venait de passer à quelque chose de dramatique pesait dans son esprit.

**-Il est vrai que tu es appétissante, délicieusement appétissante même.**

Le vampire s'approcha à son tour de l'humaine qui était restée dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Il l'a saisit par le bras qu'elle venait de s'entailler et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait le long de celui-ci, ensuite il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Bella pensait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à sentir la douloureuse morsure du vampire. Elle pencha sa tête de façon à lui offrir sa jugulaire.

-**J'ai d'autre projet pour toi Bella,** lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'attraper dans ses bras et de partir en courant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les quelques humains qui étaient encore dans les rues à cette heure aussi tardive de la nuit.

Bella mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. D'une part il la connaissait et en plus il n'allait pas la tuer, enfin cette dernière réflexion n'était pas certaine.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Pose moi !** Lui ordonna-t-elle tout en s'accrochant à son cou avec force.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé la course effrénée des vampires, cela lui donnait la nausée et encore plus maintenant à cause de sa fatigues physique et émotionnelle.

-**Pas question beauté, pourtant crois moi que je ne demande que ça. Tu empestes. **

**-C'est quoi ce vampire qui fait la fine bouche, tu n'as qu'à bloquer ta respiration et reprendre là ou tu t'es arrêté ! **

Peter éclata de rire ce qui déstabilisa Bella.

**-Tu es sincèrement appétissante et en d'autre circonstance j'aurai accédé à ta requête car il est rare pour ne pas dire improbable qu'un sang comme le tien vienne à s'offrir à moi. **

Bella ne put plus parler, elle était en proie à des nausées et elle essayait de les gérer comme elle pouvait. Au bout d'un certain temps d'une course longue et rapide Peter, ralentit l'allure. Il venait d'entrée dans les marécages, l'endroit où il vivait. Il déposa l'humaine sur le sol car il sentait les contractions de son estomac et ne souhaitait pas en faire les frais. Il lui laissa quelques minutes afin de se reprendre et de calmer son malaise. Elle s'éloigna en titubant vers un arbre pour vomir, seule de la bile sortit de son estomac. Ce qui était normal, vu qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours et que son dernier repas avait été un morceau de brioche et une pomme qu'un enfant avait oublié sur un banc dans le parc où elle se trouvait.

-**Ca va mieux ?** Questionna le vampire grimaçant de dégoût.

**-Ca dépend, vas-tu en finir avec moi ?**

**-Tu es tenace toi ! Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ton sort et si tu es sage tu le sauras dans moins de deux minutes. C'est par là,** indiqua-t-il en montrant une direction entre les arbres.

**-Tu comptes m'offrir à ton clan ?**

**-En quelque sorte**.

Bella aperçue une maisonnette perdu au beau milieu du Bayou, elle en fut surprise dans un premier temps puis elle se rappela que les vampires aimaient bien s'isoler dans des endroits inaccessibles.

**-Encore un vampire qui fait preuve d'altruisme. Ne pouvais-tu pas me saigner là-bas en égoïste! Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me…. **

**-Bella !** S'écria une voix sortant de la maisonnette.

La brunette s'arrêta frappée de stupeur. La seconde d'après le vampire qu'elle connaissait la serrait dans ses bras dans une étreinte douloureuse pour son corps déjà bien malmené et affaibli.

**-Je n'y crois pas, c'est vraiment toi ! Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ?** Demanda Jasper en inspectant l'état général de la jeune fille.

**-Il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout ! J'ai choisi cette vie et lâche moi, tu me fais mal Jasper**. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

Cependant Bella fut troublée par une telle proximité avec ce vampire qui à une autre époque faisait ce qu'il lui était possible pour l'éviter.

**-Jasper ?** Repris Peter en minaudant.

-**Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle. **

**- Major, comme tout le monde**. Répondit le vampire brun avec désinvolture.

**-Laisse tomber Peter. **

**-Bien sûr Jasper**, répondit ce dernier amusé. Le Major lui lança un regard exaspéré alors qu'il passait son bras dans le dos de Bella.

**-Rentrons tu seras mieux.** Lui indiqua-t-il alors qu'elle se dégageait du touché du vampire.

**-Si j'ai bien compris je ne vais pas servir d'encas aujourd'hui,** maugréa Bella de mauvaise humeur.

Cette phrase alerta Jasper qui se stoppa net, la regardant avancer avec effarement.

**-Ouais elle est très généreuse ton amie. Elle a voulu m'inviter à dîner, elle m'a même donné un petit aperçu du festin qu'elle me proposait.** Jasper grogna menaçant à l'attention de Peter.

**-Ne le prends pas comme ça. Tu vois bien que je ne lui ai rien fait. J'ai seulement cautérisé sa plaie, bon j'avoue avoir léché la cuillère mais il aurait été dommage de gaspiller un met si raffiné,** répliqua ce dernier avec sarcasme et amusement.

**-Tu t'es offerte à un vampire ?** Questionna rudement le Major.

**-Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ! Il me semble qu'à une époque tu n'aurais pas été le dernier à y goûter à mon sang et pas seulement à te contenter de la cuillère**. Jasper ne rompit pas le duel visuel qui venait de s'engager entre lui et Bella.

**-Bien les enfants. Ces retrouvailles sont forts sympathiques mais je pense qu'elles seraient meilleures après un petit passage par la salle de bain pour la demoiselle. Je vais faire un feu pour faire chauffer de l'eau car je suppose qu'elle ne se contentera pas d'eau froide. **

**-Ne te donne pas cette peine et je retourne de là d'où je viens. Mon odeur n'incommodera personne là-bas. **

**-Peter fais chauffer de l'eau et contacte Charlotte afin qu'elle ramène de quoi nourrir Bella et qu'elle ne lésine pas sur la quantité. Toi tu files à la salle de bain et tu me retires ces loques qui te servent d'habits.** Ordonna Jasper avec autorité.

-**Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je ne te dois rien et puis c'est quoi cette autorité ?! Alice n'est pas là alors tu fais le mac devant ton pote !** Le railla-t-elle.

**-Oh ! Oh ! Elle va me plaire cette petite. Dit, on peut la garder ?** Commenta Peter hilare.

**-Deux choses l'une Bella** ! Commença Jasper visiblement contrarié. **Soit tu vas toute seule à la salle de bain et tu t'exécutes. Je t'apporterai l'eau lorsqu'elle sera chaude et tu pourras prendre un bon bain. Soit je fais tout ceci moi-même et ne crois pas que je reculerais devant la tâche. **

**-Mais bien s….. **

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jasper l'avait attrapée au vol et la conduisit dans la salle de bain. A peine eut elle les pieds au sol qu'il déchira tous les vêtements qu'elle avait sur le dos. Bella se retrouva en sous vêtements et complètement abasourdie devant Jasper qui la regardait durement.

**-Je m'occupe de tes sous vêtements également ?** Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. Bella secoua la tête ne pouvant dire mot.

**-Bien, lorsque l'eau sera chaude nous remplirons la baignoire en attendant tu peux prendre ce peignoir c'est le mien,** lui dit-il en lui tendant une pièce molletonnée bleue. **Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour toi dans les affaires de Charlotte, je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de la déposséder de quelques habits. Et pendant que j'y pense désolé pour la précarité de cet endroit mais je pense qu'après ce que tu as vécu ces dernières années cela ne te gênera pas. **

Bella hocha la tête encore une fois et Jasper sorti de la petite pièce d'eau avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce principale, qui servait de salon, il vit que Peter avait remplit deux chaudrons et l'un d'eux était déjà suspendu à la crémaillère de la cheminée. Il attendait assis sur le canapé sommaire, visiblement très amusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**-Garde tes réflexions pour toi. **

**-Mais, je n'ai rien dit. **

**-Et bien continue comme ça,** répliqua Jasper en s'installant aux côtés de son ami.

**-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. **

**-Tu vas la laisser partir ? **

**-Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas. Je ne peux non plus pas l'obliger à rester. **

**-Appelles la voyante elle saura sans doute te conseiller et je pense qu'elle sera soulagée de savoir votre humaine bien vivante et en sécurité auprès de toi. **

**-NON !** Cria Bella qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le foyer et tendit ses mains pour se réchauffer.

**-Pourquoi t'es tu enfuies Bella ?** Questionna Jasper.

**-Je ne supportais plus ma vie**. Répondit-elle leur tournant toujours le dos.

**-Je suis désolé pour tes parents. **

**-Oui, moi aussi. **

**-N'avais tu donc personne pour t'aider ?**

**-Tous des hypocrites. **

**-Les Quileute ? **

**-Pas mieux que les autres. **

**-Sympa vos discussions. Je vais aller chercher du bois, je suppose que l'humaine à besoin d'un peu chaleur.**

**-Merci Peter. **

**-Après je retournerai en ville. J'ai dû relâcher mon souper et mon tout petit encas n'a pas suffit, au contraire il m'a mis en appétit. Au fait Charlotte reviendra dans deux heures environ, tachez de ne pas vous entre-tuer pendant ce temps. **

**-Très drôle. **

**-Oh oui ça l'est ! J'ai hâte de lui raconter tout ça à ma Charlotte. Jasper, non mais sérieusement, **puis il partit en s'esclaffant.

**-Pourquoi cela le fait rire ? C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ?** Demanda Bella sceptique en se tournant enfin vers le vampire blond.

**-Oui, c'est seulement que Peter et Charlotte me nomment par mon grade. Je l'ai ai connu sous cette identité et avec notre passé commun et… Enfin toutes les personnes en dehors des Cullen m'appellent Major. **

**-Major, c'est pour ça que tu as pris la grosse tête ?**

**-Pas vraiment non. On va dire que je suis un peu redevenu celui que j'étais avant. **

**-Où sont les autres ?** Demanda Bella avec crainte. Jasper senti l'angoisse de la jeune fille et lui répondit honnêtement afin de ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

**-Je ne sais pas.** Bella surprise haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation silencieuse. **J'ai quitté les Cullen peu de temps après que nous soyons partis de Forks. **

**-La vache ! Et Alice ne t'en a pas empêché ? **

**-Elle ne m'a pas retenu, dira-t-on. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Si je te raconte mon histoire il faudra que tu me racontes la tienne également. **

Bella s'enferma dans son esprit. Voulait-elle savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ? En toute franchise, oui elle était curieuse mais elle ne voulait pas relater sa vie de SDF. Déjà les réflexions qu'il lui avait faites, l'avaient touchée dans son orgueil alors lui parler de ce qu'était son quotidien, très peu pour elle.

**-Ça va on s'en tiendra à cela, cependant j'ai une question. Comptes tu les avertir que tu m'as mise la main dessus. **

**-Si tu ne le souhaites pas je ne le ferais pas, en tout cas pas maintenant. **

**-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? **

**-Ils se font tous un soucis d'encre pour toi. Ils te cherchent depuis que tu as disparue. **

**-Pourtant j'avais bien précisé que je ne le souhaitais pas. **

**-Tu connais Alice. **

**-Malheureusement,** répondit Bella avec une pointe de rancœur. Jasper ne répondit rien et se contenta d'analyser les sentiments de Bella.

**-Tu l'aimes ? **

**-Alice ? **

**-Oui Alice. Qui d'autre ?** Répliqua Bella sarcastique.

**-Je crois. **

**-Tu crois ? **

**-Je survie plutôt bien à notre rupture. **

**-C'est bien ce que je me disais. **

**-A quel propos. **

**-L'histoire des âmes sœurs, ce n'est qu'une fable, un compte de fée pour les gentille petites humaines crédules. **

-**Sans doute, mais l'amour véritable existe. Tu en auras la preuve tout à l'heure lorsque tu verras Peter et Charlotte ensemble. Viens t'asseoir en attendant que ton eau soit chaude, il y a un dessus de lit propre dans l'armoire.** Dit-il en désignant le meuble qui se trouvait à proximité du petit couloir qui menait aux chambres et à la pièce d'eau.

Bella alla chercher la courtepointe et vint s'installer sur le canapé à côté de Jasper. Elle prit le temps d'observer la petite maisonnette en tout cas ce qu'elle en voyait. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle de la petite maison dans la prairie en tout cas on aurait volontiers pu se croire à cette époque, s'il n'y avait pas eu le téléphone de Jasper posé sur la petite table basse.

Une cheminée, un coin cuisine où seule une table, quatre chaises et un petit meuble lui donnèrent des allures de cuisine. Elle avait vu la salle de bain et deux autres portes qu'elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir.

-**Tu es très amaigrie,** repris Jasper après de longues minutes de silence.

**-Je ne mange pas toujours à ma faim,** répondit cette dernière assez mal à l'aise toutefois. A quoi bon lui mentir, d'une part il avait une vue parfaite et en plus il était empathe.

**-On va remédier à ça.** Répondit-il.

**-Jasper as-tu l'intention de me laisser repartir ?** Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

**-Pour être honnête pas pour le moment. **

**-Pourquoi ?** S'exclama-t-elle furieuse en se redressant subitement.

-**Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir dans cet état et assieds-toi, tu as besoin de reposer un peu. **

**-Tu n'es pas mon père ! **

**-Pas plus que ton mari mais c'est comme ça. **

-**Tu ne me dois rien Jasper et ce n'est pas en me remplumant et en me donnant un toit au dessus de la tête que tu vas pouvoir soulager ta conscience !**

**-J'ai dit assieds toi !** Tonna-t-il.

Elle paraissait si faible qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne plie sous le poids squelettique de son corps. Elle s'exécuta se remémorant qu'il pouvait mettre en œuvre ses menaces tacites. Il reprit.

**-Rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne pourra apaiser ma conscience Bella. Que ce soit en ce qui te concerne ou ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé. Tous les Cullen te cherchent depuis trois ans et si tu es tombée sur moi alors que je ne te cherchais pas c'est que cela devait se faire. Je ne suis pas du genre à croire aux signes ou à ce genre de choses mais là tu dois avouer que t'offrir à un vampire et que ce dernier te ramène à moi c'est ce que j'appelle un signe. **

**-C'est ton pote, c'est normal. **

**-Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls et malgré le passage de mes congénères, c'est sur lui que tu es tombée. **

**-Pourquoi es-tu le seul qui ne me cherchait pas ?** Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

-**Au départ c'était ton souhait d'après ce que m'a dit Alice et je l'avais respecté, je le comprenais même. Et puis j'avoue qu'avec le temps et ta malchance légendaire, la pensée que tu étais décédée avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit puisque même Alice n'arrivait pas à te mettre la main dessus.**

**-Je vois et pourquoi maintenant tu ne respectes plus ce souhait ?**

**-Parce que si même moi j'ai le droit à des personnes qui m'entourent, qui m'aident et qui tiennent à moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas pareil traitement. Et puis je te connais, je ne peux tout simplement pas te laisser repartir comme ça, je ne me l'explique pas. **

**-C'est bien ma vaine de tomber sur des vampires altruistes, sur tous ceux qui peuplent la planète, je n'ai droit qu'à ceux qui éprouvent de la compassion. **

**-Il va falloir t'y faire, c'est toi qui inspires ce sentiment.** Répondit-il légèrement amusé en se levant.

Il dépendit le chaudron suspendu à la crémaillère et installa celui qui était en attente sur la barre de fer.

**-Tu vas bientôt pouvoir prendre ton bain. Au fait la porte en face de la salle de bains est ma chambre, je te la cède pour le temps que tu passeras avec nous. **

**-Monsieur est trop bon,** rétorqua sarcastiquement Bella.

**-Je t'en prie,** répliqua-t-il sur le même ton depuis la salle de bain.

* * *

Lorsque Charlotte arriva elle déposa tout un tas de commission sur la table de la cuisine.

**-J'espère que ça va lui convenir, je ne savais pas quoi prendre. J'ai pratiquement dévalisée l'épicerie de nuit.** Dit-elle au Major.

**-Je pense que ça suffira pour ce soir. Nous irons faire de vraies courses demain**. Dit-il en regardant vite fait ce qu'avait acheté la compagne de Peter.

Rien de bien nutritif mais en tout cas cela permettra à Bella de caler son estomac pour ce qui restait de la nuit.

**-J'ai besoin de toi Charlotte.**

**-Pourquoi faire ? **

**-Elle s'est endormie dans son bain. **

**-Je vois. Je vais la réveiller. **

**-S'il te plait. Je me suis permis de t'emprunter quelques affaires elle n'avait que des haillons qui empestaient sur elle. **

**-Tu as bien fait. Nous verrons également pour lui acheter quelques habits. Au fait elle reste avec nous, d'après ce que m'a dit Peter. **

**-Celui-là j'te jure. Oui pour le moment elle restera avec nous mais je te le dis, elle n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec cette invitation. Va falloir veiller au grain. **

**-On fera comme tu l'entends. Je vais la réveiller,** déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Elle frappa à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse, elle entra et découvrit une jeune femme pratiquement décharnée et endormie dans le baquet dans une position paraissait bien inconfortable pour un humain. Elle s'approcha et posa doucement la main sur l'endormie. Cette dernière sursauta et hurla lorsqu'elle vit la paire de prunelles rougeoyantes au dessus d'elle.

**-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis Charlotte et le Major m'a envoyée pour te réveiller avant que tu ne tombes malade.** Se justifia Charlotte qui avait reculé de quelques pas pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage l'amie du Major.

**-Je… hum. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mouillée. Je suis Bella.** Se présenta l'humaine embarrassée.

Charlotte lui adressa un sourire entendu. Elle savait qui était cette humaine, le Major leur en avait parlé et il leur avait raconté son histoire en tout cas la partie durant laquelle il l'avait côtoyée.

**-Pourrais-tu me passer la serviette s'il te plait ?** Demanda Bella. Charlotte s'exécuta en l'informant.

-**Je suis passée à l'épicerie de nuit pour toi. Comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu manges ou ce que tu aimes, j'ai pris tout un tas de choses. C'est à la cuisine.**

-**Je ne suis pas difficile et je te remercie. J'arrive dès que je me serai habillée. **

**-Très bien à tout de suite**. Déclara Charlotte en refermant la porte derrière elle.

**-Elle est jolie mais un peu maigre,** ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter en voyant le Major qui attendait à côté de la porte.

**-Quand elle aura repris un peu de force et qu'elle se sera reposée, elle le sera d'avantage. **

Ils allèrent à la cuisine où ils prirent place afin de planifier leur sortie shopping. Charlotte accueillait cette perspective avec joie. Elle était la seule femme de ce clan et certaine fois une présence féminine lui manquait surtout pour faire ce genre d'activité.

**-Ne t'emballe pas Charlotte, Bella n'a jamais vraiment été une adepte du shopping. **

**-Les gens changent avec le temps**, répliqua cette dernière en levant les yeux sur l'humaine qui venait de les rejoindre.

**-Je n'en suis pas certaine,** répliqua Bella en s'approchant des sacs de provisions.

Elle farfouilla un peu et trouva des sandwichs industriels, des chips, des paquets de gâteaux, de l'eau, des sodas et même des crèmes desserts au chocolat. Elle prit un sandwich une bouteille d'eau et une crème dessert. Un vrai festin de Roi lorsque l'on pensait à ce qu'elle avait été obligée d'avaler ces dernières années.

**-J'espère que ça ira ?** Demanda Charlotte un peu gauche.

**-C'est parfait, le meilleur repas que j'ai fait depuis un an au moins.** Répondit sincèrement Bella.

Jasper était mal à l'aise, il se sentait fautif de ce qu'elle était devenue et de ce par quoi elle était passée.

**-Donc demain lorsque tu te réveilleras nous irons en ville. Nous ferons de vraies courses, nous prendrons tout ce dont tu as besoins et nous irons t'acheter des vêtements. J'en profiterais pour acheter un canapé plus confortable et plus grand ainsi qu'un nouveau matelas. Tu devras te contenter de celui qui est là pour cette nuit. **

**-Qui te dis que je ne vais pas me faire la belle d'ici là ?**

**-D'ici, tu seras incapable de retourner à la civilisation. Au pire tu t'enfonceras dans les marécages au risque de te faire engloutir dans les sables mouvants qui entourent la maisonnette. Au mieux tu t'y perdras et quoi qu'il en soit nous te retrouverons avant tout ça. Quant à demain je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. **

**-J'ai déjà réussi à te fausser compagnie une fois, je te le rappelle. **

**-C'est vrai et je ne refais jamais deux fois la même erreur, toilettes ou pas toilettes. Je te conseillerai d'ailleurs de pourvoir à cela parce que je te suivrais jusque là dedans**.

**-C'est vrai que vous êtes amusant tous les deux.** Constata Charlotte un sourire aux lèvres.

Jasper la gratifia d'un sourire amusé et Bella haussa les épaules avant de se replonger dents en avant sur son sandwich.

**-Elle va se réveiller oui,** grommela Peter pour la énième fois. Il était 16h15 et ils attendaient le réveil de la belle endormie afin de pouvoir partir.

-**Elle a besoin de récupérer. Elle était épuisée et à bout de force**, expliqua patiemment Jasper.

**-Si l'on en faisait l'une des nôtres, elle n'aurait plus besoin de dormir. **

**-Nous n'en ferons rien, de plus je ne suis pas certain qu'elle apprécie. Elle ne pense déjà qu'à s'enfuir, si elle venait à être changée elle aurait plus de chance d'y parvenir et ce serait trop dangereux. **

-**Tu sais que c'est de la séquestration ce que tu fais.** Commenta Charlotte.

**-Il parait mais pour Bella c'est différent, personne ne la recherche.**

**-Ton ancien clan la recherche**. Avança Peter.

**-Si tu veux mon avis Alice doit déjà être au courant.**

**-C'est possible, effectivement. **Accrédita Charlotte.

**-Tu pourrais te servir de ton don pour la rendre plus docile,** repris Peter.

**-Que sous entends-tu par là ?** Demanda Jasper suspicieux sentant un sentiment chez Peter qui le dérangeait.

**-Elle est jolie, elle a du caractère, elle ne s'écrase pas devant toi. Elle a tout d'une vraie femme, si tu veux mon avis. **

**-Je ne le veux pas et il est hors de question que je fasse ce à quoi tu penses. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle et après ce qu'elle a vécu elle n'a pas besoin d'une énième tromperie ou manipulation.**

**-Tu vas lui dire pour le télépathe ?** Questionna Charlotte.

**-Seulement si elle me pose la question et comme elle n'a pas l'air prête à aborder le sujet je ne le ferait pas non plus. Taisez-vous elle se réveille, **Averti Jasper en mettant fin à la discussion.

Bella s'étira avec contentement, elle n'avait plus dormi comme ça depuis longtemps. Elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions et se rappela où elle était. Une pointe d'agacement s'insinua en elle.

Elle se leva et enfila le peignoir que Jasper lui avait gracieusement prêté puis sortie de la chambre afin de les rejoindre.

**-Ah, enfin !** S'exclama Peter une lueur taquine dans le regard.

**-Tu ne me manquais pas toi.** Grommela-t-elle de mauvaise humeur en s'arrêtant à quelques pas du canapé.

**-Bonjour à toi aussi, Aurore. **

**-Aurore ?** Reprit-elle surprise.

**-Va falloir revoir tes classiques. Aurore, la Belle Au Bois Dormant. **

**-Je crois qu'on n'a pas les mêmes classiques en littérature. **

**-Peter t'a ramené un pot de café soluble et du pain pour ton petit déjeuné**. Coupa Jasper ne voulant pas retomber dans l'une de ces conversations exaspérantes dont Bella semblait avoir le secret et encore moins lorsque cela impliquait Peter. Charlotte échangea un regard entendu avec le Major alors que Bella haussait les sourcils de surprise.

**-Si tu veux que je te croque il va falloir t'engraisser un peu,** lui signifia-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea dans la cuisine sans répondre à la provocation.

**-Une question pendant que je mets l'eau à chauffer. Où est ce que je dois aller pour avoir un petit moment d'intimité ? **

**-Un petit moment d'intimité ?** Reprit Peter.

**-C'est dehors derrière la maison**. Répliqua Jasper qui avait saisi le sens de sa phrase et qui ressentait également l'envie pressante de la jeune humaine.

**-Tu m'accompagnes** ? Lui demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

-**Je pense que tu sauras t'en sortir toute seule mais en cas de besoin, je suis sûr que Peter se fera un plaisir de venir à ton secours. **

**-Euh, si vous pouviez me laisser en dehors de tout ça. Je vous en serais reconnaissant.** Répliqua le concerner avec une moue dédaigneuse.

* * *

-**Tu sais que je suis seule à manger ?**

**-Nous ne pourrons pas revenir tous les jours. La prochaine météo favorable sera dans un peu plus d'une semaine d'après le journal. **

**-Tu comptes me retenir autant de temps.**

**-Nous verrons bien. Il te faut aussi du nécessaire pour ta toilette**. Renchérit-il afin de détourner la question.

**-Oui p'pa,** souffla Bella d'agacement. **Où sont Peter et Charlotte ?**

**-Ils sont partis chercher le matelas et le canapé. **

**-Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de te donner tout ce mal et de dépenser autant d'argent pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser et en plus c'est très largement confortable pour moi. Je te rappelle que je vie et dors dans la rue habituellement. **

**-Ce n'est pas que pour toi, nous apprécions le confort nous aussi. **

**-Mouais et il parait que vous êtes douer pour le mensonge. **

**-En ce qui te concerne tu as fait des progrès dans ce domaine. **

**-Je ne t'ai pas menti ! **S'offusqua-t-elle.

**-Pas même quand tu certifies que cette vie de nomade te convient ? **

**-Elle me convient.**

**-Je suis empathe Bella et cela me permet de sentir aussi que tu prends goûts à nos échanges sociaux.**

**-Tu sais Jasper, je vais te donner un petit conseil. Il n'est pas toujours de bon ton de mettre en avant ta particularité. Et les filles n'aiment pas forcément qu'on vienne fouiner dans ce qu'elles cachent**.

**-Donc tu avoues apprécier ma compagnie et celles de Peter et Charlotte également. **

**-A quoi bon le nier puisque tu es empathe, cependant sache deux choses. La première c'est que cela est certainement dû au fait que j'ai pu avaler des choses consistantes et que j'ai pu rattraper mon sommeil en retard. Ce qui fait que je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur. La seconde, il faut que tu fasses entrer dans ton esprit que de toute façon je vais repartir et qu'à par me tuer ou me ligoter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, cela arrivera. **

**-C'est tentant comme proposition.** Répliqua le Major avec un sourire en coin.

-**Et n'essaies même pas de m'éblouir,** grogna Bella alors qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Jasper rigola ouvertement alors que Bella se renfrogna et accéléra le pas poussant son caddie afin de le distancer.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit elle était dans le rayon hygiène et observait les différentes marques de tampon, ne sachant laquelle choisir. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de choisir ses protections périodiques, vu qu'elle se contentait de celles que lui offraient les centres pour SDF. Elle se décida pour celle qu'elle prenait dans sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'elle avait encore une vie.

**-J'avais oublié ce détail**, lui avoua Jasper soudain embarrassé. Cette fois-ci c'est Bella qui éclata de rire devant la gêne visible du vampire.

**-Si j'avais su que cela te rendrait mal à l'aise je t'aurai averti plus tôt. Tu as trois jours de tranquillité. Tout compte fait, avoir une femme humaine sous ton toit ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu as eue ?** Le railla-t-elle.

**-Je saurais faire avec. **

**-Peter et Charlotte également ?** Cela risque de les incommoder.

**-Tu n'auras qu'à leur poser la question,** retourna-t-il en lui resservant son sourire éblouissant afin de reprendre l'ascendance sur la jeune femme.

**-C'est déloyal ce que tu fais.**

**-Qui a dit que je serais loyal ?**

**-Moi qui te prenais pour un gentleman. **

**-Je peux l'être également. Tu as finis ? **

**-Plus que les produits pour le corps et on a fait le tour.** Répondit-elle.

* * *

**-Merde !** Grogna Jasper en pénétrant dans la maisonnette.

**-Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe **? Questionna Bella à bout de patience. Elle avait vu Jasper se tendre alors qu'ils remontaient à pied le long sentier qui menait à la maison dans un silence qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Elle avait d'ailleurs été surprise qu'il ne recommence pas son petit manège lors de leur départ, soit la porter afin d'effectuer plus vite les deux kilomètres qui les séparaient de l'endroit où Jasper avait garé sa voiture. Cela l'aurait bien arrangé en fait, même si elle ne l'avouerait pas car elle était anormalement fatiguée et pourtant elle avait bien dormi et n'avait pas tant marché que ça.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question et prit son téléphone.

**-Peter, nous avons un problème. **

**-Quel genre de problèmes ?**

**-Du genre vampirique et cela n'annonce rien de bon. **

**-On arrive, nous serons à la maison dans moins d'un quart d'heure**, répondit Peter avant de raccrocher.

**-Jasper que ce passe-t-il ?** Demanda Bella un peu plus inquiète.

**-Victoria et deux autres fragrances que je ne connais pas. Je savais qu'on aurait dû la traquer. **

**-Encore elle.** Se lamenta Bella.

**-Tu l'as revue ?** S'étonna Jasper.

**-Oui et non. Elle m'a envoyé Laurent quelques mois après votre départ mais les Quileute l'ont tuée. Elle m'a renvoyé deux autres vampires après Laurent et ils y sont passés aussi. Cependant ils ont eu le temps de tuer Quill Junior, après ça les loups m'ont abandonné. J'ai dû choisir l'Université d'El Paso alors que Pittsburgh avait accepté ma candidature. **

**-Pourquoi as-tu choisi El Paso ? **

**-A cause du climat, les vampires ont plus de mal à se déplacer sous un soleil ardent, je ne te l'apprends pas ? **

**-Effectivement**.

**-J'ai su qu'elle me cherchait toujours lorsque je suis revenue. Les Quileute ne me parlaient plus mais un soir, Sam, le chef de la meute est venu me trouver chez moi quelques jours seulement après l'enterrement de mon père. Il m'a signifié qu'il ne souhaitait plus me protéger car Jacob avait été blessé lors d'une énième attaque et que je mettais en danger la vie de tous les habitants de Forks.** Jasper grogna sa colère et Bella fit quelques pas en arrière instinctivement.

**-C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? **

**-C'était l'une des raisons, oui. **

**-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à Alice ? Tu savais qu'elle pouvait te voir si tu l'avais désiré. **

**-Jasper, vous m'avez tous abandonné sans même un au revoir, sans une explication. Vous saviez qu'elle existait et qu'elle allait revenir pour moi. Je suis au courant de la réaction des** **soit disant âmes sœurs lorsque l'un deux meurt. L'autre cherche inlassablement à se venger. Votre clan était trop vaste pour qu'elle s'en prenne à vous, elle s'est rabattue sur moi. Et puis Edward m'a bien signifié qu'il ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air si j'étais revenue en vous implorant ? **

**-Ne confonds pas tout le monde Bella. Ce qu'Edward t'a dit ne concernait que lui et il avait des raisons pour le faire, bonnes ou pas c'est lui qui a choisi. Cependant le reste de la famille s'en veut pour ce qui est arrivé. **

**-Tu crois que huit ans après, ça va me soulager. **

**-Je ne dis pas cela pour te soulager, je t'informe seulement d'une réalité. L'autre réalité du moment c'est qu'elle n'a pas abandonnée la partie, elle t'a retrouvée**, dit il en s'installant autour de la table. **Nous devons voir comment gérer la situation, ils ne sont que trois ça ne va pas nous poser de problème mais nous sommes obligés de nous parer à toutes éventualités avec toi en présence. **

**-Je vais repartir et continuer ma vie telle qu'elle était avant. **

**-Ce n'est pas une solution. Elle t'a retrouvée et maintenant elle a une piste. Elle te suivra à la trace et finira par t'avoir. **

**-Et alors je suis destinée à mourir de toute façon. **

**-Mais pas de cette façon et arrête de me contrarier ! J'essaie de rester calme et de te faire comprendre les choses afin de trouver des solutions acceptables mais tu ne m'aides pas. **

Bella haussa les épaules et commença à ranger les courses dans les placards.

**-Bella je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te froisser mais ton entêtement à tendance à m'irriter. **

**-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses tout ça. C'est ma vie, ce sont mes problèmes et si tu ne m'avais pas retenue elle ne m'aurait certainement pas retrouvée puisque que je serai déjà repartie. **

**-De toute façon ce qui est fait et fait et maintenant que je sais que tu as l'autre dégénérée aux fesses, ne croit pas un instant que je vais te laisser repartir. Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire et après on avisera. **

**-Mais pourquoi fais tu tout ça ? Après tout nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment parlé avant ? **

**-Je te l'ai dit. **

**-Arrêtes Jasper.**

**-Encore en train de vous disputer les amoureux. On vous entend à trois kilomètres. Oh putain ! Ils sont rentrés dans la maison aussi ! **S'exclama Peter.

**-Ouais. Asseyez-vous, je vous raconte tout ce que je sais**. Leur dicta Jasper.

Tous s'exécutèrent et Bella également tout en jetant un regard noir à l'ami du Major pour sa vanne à deux sous. Jasper leur raconta toute l'histoire, ils en connaissaient une partie mais il rajouta ce que Bella venait de lui apprendre, la faisant intervenir pour éclairer certains points de temps à autre.

Au bout du compte ils décidèrent que Peter et Charlotte patrouilleraient régulièrement autour de la maison et que Jasper serait assigné à la protection rapprochée de Bella car ayant le plus d'expérience et un don lui permettant de pouvoir gérer plusieurs vampires à la fois, il était plus à même de s'en charger.

Bella ne se sentit aucunement irritée ou agacée, ce qui était étrange car quelques heures auparavant elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver sous les dents d'un vampire. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait.

Bizarrement elle ne le souhaitait plus, elle ne voulait plus cette mort mais plus encore elle ne désirait plus mourir non plus. En tout cas l'idée que Victoria puisse lui tomber dessus la terrifiait d'avantage. Elle se souvenait des mots de Laurent avant qu'il ne s'enfuie en courant les loups aux trousses.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ?** Questionna Jasper en ressentant l'effroi de la jeune femme.

**-Un vieux souvenir déplaisant,** répondit-elle.

**-Concernant Victoria ? **

**-Concernant Laurent. Les deniers mots qu'il m'a dit avant de se faire traquer par les loups. **Elle frissonna autant de froid qu'à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là.

**-Il ne peut plus rien contre toi Bella**, tenta de la réconforter Charlotte.

**-****Sois heureuse que ce soit moi qui t'aie trouvée car je n'aimerais pas subir ce qu'elle a imaginé pour toi.** Retranscrit-elle.

**-Elle ne t'approchera pas je t'en fais la promesse Bella.** Lui jura Jasper avec conviction.

Cette dernière baissa la tête à la fois gênée et reconnaissante. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce revirement de situation et de comportement qui s'opérait chez elle. Et pour tout dire elle était soulagée quelque part de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. Des années durant elle avait dû tout affronter seule et aujourd'hui elle était épuisée. Jasper avait sans doute raison, peut être que le fait qu'il soit revenu dans sa vie était un signe, lequel elle ne le savait pas mais en tout cas elle en était présentement rassurée. Elle se sentait délestée d'un poids énorme.

**-Tu veux prendre un bain Bella ?** Questionna Charlotte afin de lui changer un peu les idées.

**-Je me contenterai d'une toilette de chat ce soir. Je vais préparer à manger, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné et ça va me permettre de chasser un peu tout ce que j'ai en tête. **

Elle se leva et commença à réunir les ingrédients pour son repas. Jasper et Peter se rendirent dans le canapé pour laisser de la place à Bella. Charlotte resta près de l'humaine observant chacun de ses gestes et essayant de se rappeler si elle avait fait ses mêmes gestes dans sa vie humaine, cependant elle n'en trouva aucune trace dans sa mémoire.

Après avoir mangé sous l'attention des trois vampires qu'elle avait tenté d'ignorer, elle fit sa vaisselle et retourna près d'eux. Cependant elle se trouva confronter à un petit problème. Le canapé n'avait que trois places. Devant sa gêne Peter sourit mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, sa compagne s'installa sur ses genoux.

-**Merci,** lança Bella un peu embarrassée.

**-Tu comprends pourquoi un nouveau canapé ?** S'amusa Jasper alors que Bella s'installa à ses côtés. L'exiguïté du canapé fit qu'elle était collée contre lui.

**-Ouais, je comprends**. Et pour changer de sujet afin qu'aucun d'eux s'aperçoivent de son embarra. **Que faites vous durant vos soirées ici ?**

**-Ça dépend. On discute, on lit, on joue aussi de temps à autre mais c'est exclu pour toi, **répondit Charlotte.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Nos jeu sont un peu musclés**, répondit Jasper en se levant. Il alla dans sa chambre qui était maintenant celle de Bella et revint avec des livres et un dessus de lit.

**-Il me semble que tu avais une passion pour cet auteur,** lui dit-il en lui tendant un livre. Elle regarda la couverture et son regard s'illumina et pétilla subitement.

**-Raison et Sentiments**, lu Bella d'une voix presque chevrotante.

**-D'après mes souvenirs tu aimais Jane Austen. **

**-C'est exacte et j'aime toujours. **

**-C'est la seule œuvre d'elle que je possède, mais nous pourrons toujours remédier à cela dans l'avenir. **

-**C'est vraiment très gentil**, le remercia Bella.

Il se réinstalla dans le canapé après lui avoir donné la couverture afin qu'elle se couvre. Elle était entre trois vampires aux températures glacées, c'était une nécessité pour qu'elle puisse rester auprès d'eux.

**-Tu veux un peu plus de lumière ?** Demanda Charlotte en augmentant tout de même la flamme de la lampe à huile.

**-Ca ira merci.** Répondit Belle en se plongeant sans attendre dans son livre.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que Jasper avait passé son bras derrière elle sur le dossier du canapé afin de lui laisser un peu plus d'espace. Il ouvrit d'une main son livre et plongea à son tour dans le roman « Fort comme la mort, de Maupassant » qui avait suscité son intérêt ce soir.

**-Il a trouvé son double. Elles vont être morbides nos soirées surtout si on ne peut plus aller se balader. **

**-Tu peux toujours commencer tes rondes si le cœur t'en dit,** répliqua Jasper sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

**-Mouais,** maugréa Peter. **Allez vient bébé on va aller voir ailleurs ce qu'il se passe.**

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ils sortirent sans même attirer un regard des deux lecteurs.

Jasper après quelques heures de lecture, sentit la tête de Bella tomber contre son épaule. Il ne bougea pas mais il fut incapable de reprendre sa lecture. Peter et Charlotte étaient revenus mais avaient rapidement pris congé dans leur chambre et il en était content car il était visiblement troublé par cet abandon involontaire de Bella.

Étrangement il se sentait bien, serein, tranquille. Il appréciait la douce quiétude du moment, sentir la chaleur de Bella contre lui, sentir son souffle léger parvenir jusqu'à son cou. Sentir sa délicate fragrance floral et profiter de son apaisement émotionnelle. Il n'osa pas bouger pour ne pas rompre cette sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait rarement.

Cependant il dut se résoudre au bout de quelques heures à la porter dans son lit avec une légère inquiétude. Il sentait la température du corps de la jeune femme augmenter et il avait l'impression que sa respiration était moins fluide que d'ordinaire.

Il resta à son chevet et ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque Bella se mit à délirer. Jasper s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui posa sa main sur le front, elle était brûlante et transpirante. Charlotte et Peter arrivèrent eux aussi près du lit de la jeune femme.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a** ? Demanda Peter incertain.

**-Elle est malade, elle a beaucoup de fièvre. Bella, Bella, c'est moi.** Essaya-t-il de l'appeler en la secouant légèrement. Elle avait ouvert ses yeux mais son regard était vitreux, comme si elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qui devait être le cas.

**-Papa …** gémit-elle**. Papa...**

**-Non Bella, c'est Jasper. **

**-Elle délire,** constata Charlotte. **Il faut faire baisser sa fièvre. **

**-Je vais lui préparer un bain.** Proposa Peter.

**-C'est une bonne idée. En attendant le Major et moi allons tenter de faire tomber cette saloperie. **

**-Comment ?** Questionna Jasper.

**-Toi tu restes avec elle, allonges toi à ses côté le temps que le bain soit prêt, moi je vais essayer de trouver des médicaments.**

**-Nous sommes en pleine nuit.** Contra Peter.

**-Et alors ce n'est pas une petite effraction qui va me faire peur. **

**-Charlotte ce n'est pas raisonnable. Victoria et son clan son quelque part autour d'ici. Nous allons nous débrouiller comme ça pour ce qui reste de la nuit et si vraiment sa fièvre ne descend pas, nous l'emmènerons à l'hôpital dès l'aube.** Proposa Jasper en se déshabillant.

**-Je pense que c'est plus prudent effectivement,** renchérit Peter.

**-OK je vais déshabiller Bella et je viens t'aider**. Abdiqua-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Elle s'affaira à retirer le plus de vêtement possible à la jeune fille qui s'était chaudement couverte. Bella se retrouva en sous vêtement, gémissant et prononçant des paroles incohérentes.

**-Couches toi à ses côtés et prends la dans tes bras, si ça devient difficile pour toi appelles moi et je prendrais le relais,** précisa Charlotte en quittant la chambre pour aller aider Peter.

**-Il va falloir attiser le feu également, elle va sans doute passer par une période de froid par la suite.** **Ils font tous ça les humains quand ils ont de la fièvre, d'après ce que j'ai vu à la télé. **Expliqua Charlotte.

**-Je vais chercher nos couvertures et déplacer le canapé pour le rapprocher du feu. **

**-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Cette maison n'est vraiment pas adaptée pour une humaine,** dit elle en sortant pour aller au puit.

**-Chut Bella, ça va aller**. Susurra Jasper en prenant le corps brûlant de la jeune femme contre lui. Bella délirait encore, elle baragouinait des choses que Jasper ne comprit pas. Ça avait un rapport avec un sac de couchage.

Il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté de ses symptômes. On ne tombait pas malade aussi gravement en l'espace de quelques heures, pensa-t-il. Si Carlisle avait été présent il aurait vu quelque chose ou mieux il aurait pu intervenir rapidement et faire ce qu'il fallait.

**-Charlotte,** appela-t-il pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger Bella qui venait de replonger dans son sommeil.

**-Oui,** répondit-elle en apparaissant.

**-Veux-tu joindre Alice, s'il te plait. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Je ne veux pas appeler Carlisle parce que Bella m'en voudrait si elle l'apprenait. Et si je venais à le faire, il voudrait venir ici pour s'en occuper et je doute qu'elle apprécie. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir quoi faire et de quoi il en retourne.** **Ce n'est pas normal, c'est trop brutal. **

-**Je vais le faire,** déclara-t-elle. Elle se saisit du téléphone de l'empathe et appela l'ex-femme de ce dernier.

**-Bonjour Charlotte. Je suis désolée je voulais vous appeler plus tôt mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ma famille. Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital, elle à une hépatite fulminante. **

**-Tu es certaine de ça ? **Demanda Charlotte un peu affolée.

**-Je viens d'en avoir la confirmation. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, il lui faut une greffe et le donneur ne va pas tarder à mourir mais le temps qu'ils fassent les examens pour confirmer le greffon ira à un autre patient si vous tardez. **

**-Merci Alice.** Déclara Jasper en se relevant.

**-Ne t'en fais pas et au fait oui je savais qu'elle était avec toi. Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière. **

**-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas ici ? **

**-J'ai mes raisons. Ne t'en fait pas ça va aller. Cependant ne tardez pas, chaque minute qui passe est vitale. Et non je ne dirais rien à personne. Je dois y aller Edward va arriver. On se rappelle.** Prononça-t-elle avant de raccrocher subitement.

Jasper qui était déjà habillé s'attela à revêtir Bella également. Une fois fait, il l'enveloppa dans le dessus de lit et la prit dans ses bras.

**-On y va,** déclara-t-il en passant la porte.

Ses deux amis sur les talons, il couru aussi vite qui lui était permis de le faire sans trop ballotter Bella dans ses bras afin de rejoindre la voiture. Peter s'installa au volant tandis que Jasper prenait place à l'arrière de la berline américaine avec la jeune femme.

Un silence angoissé régnait dans la voiture et le trajet sembla durer une éternité, pourtant Peter poussait dans ses limites, les possibilités du moteur. Jasper posa sa main sur le front de Bella afin de la soulager un peu de cette fièvre dangereusement persistante.

**-Lorsqu'on y sera, il serait bien que vous restiez à l'extérieur afin de maintenir une surveillance. Je ne veux pas que Victoria ou l'un des siens approchent de l'hôpital. **

**-A vos ordres Major,** répondit Peter extrêmement sérieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Jasper rentra en courant dans l'accueil des urgences, ne se souciant pas de toutes ces douleurs qui l'atteignaient ni même des odeurs de sang mélangées aux détergents et autres substances médicales qui l'assaillaient. Etre dans un hôpital était en temps normal un véritable calvaire pour lui, trop de souffrance, trop de sang, trop d'odeurs nauséabondes pour ses qualités de vampire et d'empathe.

**-Monsieur, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?** Demanda un infirmier qui s'était précipité à son entrée.

-**Elle est brûlante de fièvre, elle délire et depuis quelques minutes son teint jaunis.** Expliqua le Major.

**-Nathalie, appelle le docteur Carter je pense qu'on a un cas d'hépatite. **

**-Ça lui est arrivé comme ça brutalement, sa fièvre est montée subitement en l'espace de quelques minutes. J'ai essayé de la réveiller mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être consciente et depuis elle dort. **

**-Elle ne dort pas elle est dans le comas. Merde elle fout quoi Carter ?** S'impatienta l'infirmier.

**-Je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

L'infirmier détailla ce que venait de lui apprendre Jasper et tout comme lui, la doctoresse s'affola.

**-C'est pas bon du tout. Venez avec nous !** Lui dicta la femme en le précédent.

Ils passèrent des portes battantes et se dirigèrent vers une pièce assez isolée du reste du service.

**-Quarantaine obligatoire pour tout le monde le temps des examens.** Annonça-t-elle en fermant la porte. Elle attrapa le téléphone mural.

**-J'ai un cas d'hépatite suspecté. Veuillez m'apporter les différents kits d'analyses devant la salle de quarantaine,** ordonna-t-elle à la personne au bout du fil. **J'ai également besoin d'avoir des analystes près dans moins de quinze minutes, je crains une hépatite fulminante**. Puis elle raccrocha et alla au lavabo tout en commandant à l'infirmier.

**-Déshabillez-la moi. Je dois l'ausculter. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? **

**-Isabella Swan**. Répondit le Major s'attelant lui aussi à déshabiller la jeune femme.

**-A-t-elle des antécédents d'hépatite ?**

**-Je ne sais pas**.

**-A-t-elle eu des signes de fatigues, de nausées, des céphalées, des douleurs musculaires, une perte d'appétit ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien docteur, je l'ai retrouvé i peine moins de quarante huit heures. Elle vivait dans la rue depuis près de trois ans**. L'informa-t-il.

**-Je vois. A-t-elle de la famille ou des proches qui pourraient me fournir des renseignements ?**

**-Non elle n'a plus personne à part moi. **

**-Ça ne va pas nous aider. Il nous faut un bilan complet, il faut absolument trouver la cause de son état. **

**-Vous êtes certaine que c'est une hépatite fulminante ? **

**-Seuls les résultats des bilans hépatiques pourront nous le certifier, mais à 90% je dirais que oui. **Répondit-elle en apposant son stéthoscope au niveau des poumons de Bella, puis ensuite elle tapota sur le torse de la jeune fille en faisant une grimace qui n'avait rien d'engageant.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent avec les kits ?** Grommela-t-elle.

**-Ils arrivent,** informa Jasper qui entendait le chariot se rapprocher. Elle se précipita à la porte en dictant à l'infirmer de préparer une perfusion.

Jasper était anxieux, la doctoresse allait prélever du sang à Bella alors qu'il était présent dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'il sorte maintenant afin d'éviter un incident qui serait néfaste à toutes les personnes présentes.

**-Je peux sortir le temps que vous fassiez les prélèvements. **

**-Ce n'est pas très prudent, on ne sait pas encore à quel genre d'hépatite nous avons à faire, il y a un risque de contamination importante d'ailleurs nous devrons vous faire à vous aussi des tests. **

**-J'ai été vacciné pour toutes les formes d'hépatites, mon père est médecin. Et pour éviter la contamination, je peux prendre l'un de vos masques. Je dois appeler mon père justement pour l'informer de l'état de Bella. **

Elle le regarda un instant se demandant s'il était judicieux de le laisser partir mais quelque chose, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas la poussait à accéder à sa requête.

**-Bien, vous en profiterez pour passer par l'accueil afin de remplir les formulaires d'admission de mademoiselle. D'ailleurs qui est-elle pour vous ? Pas que ça ait une grande importance, mais elle va être transférée en soins intensifs et il n'y a que la famille qui peut visiter les patients. **

**-Nous étions fiancés.** Mentit Jasper.

**-OK, précisez-le au présent dans la fiche de renseignements. Les règles sont strictes mais elle aura besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle. **

**-Oui, merci docteur**, déclara-t-il avant de prendre rapidement la tangente après s'être saisi du masque que lui tendait l'infirmer.

Après avoir rempli la considérable tonne de papiers que lui avait remis l'infirmière d'accueil, il rejoignit Peter et Charlotte un peu en retrait du bâtiment hospitalier.

**-Alors ? **

**-Ils sont en train de lui faire tout un tas d'analyses, j'ai préféré partir ça devenait insoutenable pour moi là dedans. **

**-Tu vas pouvoir y retourner ?** Questionna Charlotte avec compassion.

**-Oui mais j'ai besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais et puis je vais devoir aller chasser avant. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Interrogea Peter.

**-On attend. Alice a dit qu'elle aurait une greffe et elle a dit que tout se passerait bien, donc nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. **

**-J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien.** Soupira Charlotte**. Je l'aime bien cette fille. **

**-Ouais moi aussi, malgré son fichu caractère. **Admit Peter.

**-Elle est passée par des moments pas vraiment faciles, mais elle est forte elle va se sortir de tout ça. **

**-Surtout si tu veilles sur elle, Jasper**. Se moqua Peter.

-**Arrête ça, le moment n'est pas à la plaisanterie !** Gronda le Major.

**-Tu as dis qu'elle allait s'en sortir, que la voyante te l'avais dit. **

**-Oui, je sais mais je n'aime pas les émotions que tu m'envoies. **

**-Je n'y peux rien et puis moi je trouve que vous êtes plutôt bien assortis tous les deux. **

**-Il a raison Peter ce n'est pas le moment et puis c'est à eux seuls de voir cela, même si je partage ton avis.** **Comme je l'ai dit elle me plait bien cette fille**. Renchérit Charlotte d'un air légèrement espiègle qui détonnait avec l'ambiance de quelques minutes auparavant.

**-Je vais chasser. Faites attention à Victoria ! D'ailleurs nous reparlerons de son cas plus tard à celle-ci. **

**-Pas de problème Major. Répondit Peter.**

* * *

**Voilà pour cette première partie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura donné envie de lire la suite qui arrivera la semaine prochaine. Il y aura un peu plus d'action ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. **

**Beti.**


	2. Partie 2

**Bonjour à tous ;)**

**Me revoici avec la dernière partie de cette histoire. J' espère e qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, je suis ravie que vous ayez autant accrochés.**

**Je remercie les anonymes pour vos commentaires et « Disparition » la tienne m'a touchée particulièrement… Pour répondre à ta question, je pense me remettre aux lemons mais tout en douceur lol… J'en ai déjà écrit deux pour deux histoires différentes donc je pense que tu seras ravie J.**

**Je ne vous saoule pas trop avec cette note et je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

* * *

**A quoi je sers (partie 2)**

.

Trente deux heures après son hospitalisation Bella fut ramenée dans sa chambre des soins intensifs. Le docteur Carter entra dans la salle d'attente où patientait Jasper. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de l'air torturé qu'affichait ce dernier pensant qu'il devait se ronger les sangs pour sa fiancée ou son ex-fiancée, ne connaissant pas la nature exacte de leur relation.

**-Monsieur Whitlock, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, je vous prie. **

-**Tant mieux,** répondit ce dernier en suivant le docteur Carter. Une fois dans le bureau elle l'invita à s'asseoir puis commença son compte rendu.

**-L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Nous avons mis moins de temps que nous le pensions, votre rapidité d'intervention y est sans doute pour beaucoup. Pour le moment mademoiselle Swan a intégrée une chambre stérile dans le service des soins intensifs. Je me suis arrangée avec le responsable du service en question vous aurez droit aux visites à partir de demain. Seulement il vous faudra vous prémunir de certaines précautions et vos visites seront réglementées. **

**-Oui je suis au courant du protocole. Comme je vous l'ai dit mon père est médecin également.**

**-C'est une bonne chose. Maintenant je dois vous parler du suivit post-opératoire. Tout d'abord nous allons garder Mademoiselle Swan en chambre stérile durant environ deux semaines si tout ce passe bien. Ensuite elle sera transférée en chambre normale où nous adapterons son traitement pour qu'il soit le plus efficace possible. Il nous faudra simplement ajuster ce traitement pour sa sortie. Lorsqu'elle sera sortante il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle s'en tienne aux recommandations qui lui seront faites en terme d'hygiène de vie et de nutrition. Cependant avec les informations que vous nous avez données, il s'avère qu'elle est SDF don…**

**-Elle l'était, elle vit chez moi dorénavant. **La coupa Jasper**. **

**-Ça me soulage car j'ai pris un gros risque en la transplantant. Elle est ce que nous appelons dans notre jargon médical, un cas à risque. Comprenez par là, que prendre le parti de transplanter des personnes vivant dans la rue et qui doivent y retourner, n'est pas pour rassurer le conseil des médecins qui octroie ou non un greffon.** **Ces personnes là ont plus de chances de faire une rechute ou de contracter un virus et d'y succomber, que d'autre ayant une situation plus saine et stable, dirons nous. Je me suis battue pour qu'elle reçoive ce greffon et je vous avoue que j'ai dû falsifier sa fiche pour que le conseil accède à ma requête**.

**-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? **

**-Pour plusieurs raisons. La première est, que c'est mon métier. Je suis médecin et mon devoir est de sauver des vies. De plus mademoiselle Swan est encore jeune et que je ne doute pas de votre engagement à ses côtés. J'ai l'intime conviction que vous ferez ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle se rétablisse dans les meilleures conditions. Et puis je dois moi aussi ma vie d'aujourd'hui à une âme charitable et avec le cas de mademoiselle Swan j'ai vu l'occasion de passer le flambeau en quelque sorte. **

-**C'est fort généreux de votre part.** Répondit Jasper avec beaucoup de respect car il ressentait la sincérité émaner du docteur en face de lui.

**-Je crois que c'est normal. Cependant nous rencontrons un autre souci dans le cas présent. Votre amie, étant SDF, n'a aucune couverture sociale et malheureusement ce genre d'intervention à un coût.**

**-Il n'y a aucun problème docteur Carter. Je prendrais à ma charge tous les frais médicaux et j'ajouterai une petite rallonge afin que vous puissiez investir dans votre service. **

**-C'est vous qui êtes fort généreux monsieur Whitlock. **

**-Contrairement à vous je ne prends pas de risque. Je dispose de cet argent et il ne me fera pas défaut. De plus s'il vous aide à avoir un peu plus de poids au sein de votre conseil administratif afin de pouvoir prendre d'autre risque comme celui-ci dans l'avenir, je pense que c'est un juste retour des choses. **

**-Vous me touchez sincèrement monsieur Whitlock. Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps car j'ai un autre rendez-vous après vous. Je pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, vous ne pourrez pas voir votre amie aujourd'hui. Au cas où nous avons vos coordonnées**.

**-Je vous remercie docteur,** lui dit-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-**Vous avez les mains très froides,** s'étonna-t-elle.

**-Le stress et l'angoisse ont des effets surprenants sur ma personne**. Répondit l'empathe en manipulant un peu les émotions de la femme qui lui tenait la main.

**-Faites attention de ne pas tomber malade. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. **

**-Je vous le souhaite également.**

**Deux mois et demi plus tard**.

**-Alors tu es prête à sortir ? **

**-Je le suis depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis encore là.** Bougonna Bella qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de maugréer à tout va. **Où sont Peter et Charlotte ? **

**-Ils te préparent une petite surprise à la maison. **

**-Je n'aime pas les surprises. **

**-Celle là tu l'aimeras**, répliqua-t-il avant que l'on ne frappe à la porte.

**-Entrez**, claironna Bella qui attendait avec impatience la visite d'un membre du personnel qui devait lui donner des papiers pour qu'elle puisse enfin quitter cet hôpital.

**-Bonjour ma belle. Salut Jasper, toujours fidèle au poste ?** Taquina l'infirmière avec un grand sourire.

**-Bien entendu. Où voudrais-tu que je sois** ? Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il connaissait maintenant tout le personnel du service de Bella, certain mieux que d'autre et Josy faisait partie de ceux là. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait un coup de cœur pour lui mais c'était flatteur pour son ego et puis elle restait professionnelle. Il l'aimait bien cette fille et sa joie de vivre qui lui rappelait un peu Alice. C'était le genre de fille qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui prenait la vie de par son meilleur côté.

**-Alors ma belle prête pour ton grand jour**.

-**Mouais,** bougonna Bella.

Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais elle n'aimait pas cette infirmière et encore moins sa façon de flirter outrageusement avec Jasper. Pas qu'elle en ait quelque chose à faire mais elle n'aimait pas ça et elle ne voulait même pas se l'expliquer. Elle faisait sans doute un délit de sale gueule mais de toute façon elle s'en foutait.

Jasper qui avait saisi les émotions de Bella tourna la tête vers celle-ci haussant un sourcil amusé. Il avait sentit cette pointe de jalousie et son amertume pour Josy. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais ça avait empiré avec le temps.

**-Et bien, et bien ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu ne veux pas nous quitter ? Tu te plais donc autant que ça avec nous ? Je vais finir par croire qu'Adam avait raison.** S'amusa-t-elle en posant les papiers qu'elle avait dans sa main sur la table mobile de Bella.

**-Elle est d'humeur grincheuse aujourd'hui.** Avança Jasper afin de contrarier un peu plus son amie dont l'humeur l'amusait particulièrement. En fait il était content qu'elle sorte enfin, parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait mieux et en plus il n'aurait plus à revenir dans cet endroit déplaisant pour lui.

**-Je vois ça. Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, Jasper sera là pour nous remplacer avec autant d'efficacité, je n'en doute pas. **

Bella lui lança un sourire sarcastique avant de relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet.

**-Ce sont mes papiers de sortie ?**

**-Oui ils sont tous là. Tu as vu le docteur Carter ?**

**-Oui elle est passée tout à l'heure. **

**-Bien n'oublie pas votre rendez-vous dans trois semaines et allez file maintenant avant qu'Adam ne reprenne du service. **

**-Au revoir Josy,** lui lança Jasper en s'emparant de la valise de Bella.

**-Ouais, au revoir.** Se crut obliger de répondre Bella également. **Ce n'est pas trop tôt **! S'exclama-t-elle en enfilant une veste que lui avait offerte Charlotte.

**-Pourquoi ne l'aimes tu pas ?** Questionna Jasper en tenant la porte à Bella.

**-J'en sais rien, ça ne s'explique pas. Mais de toute façon tu l'aimes bien assez pour deux, ça rééquilibre la balance. **

**-Tu es jalouse ?** S'amusa-t-il.

**-Et de quoi s'il te plait ? Je m'en moque bien et puis arrête on dirait Peter. **

**-Ça je veux bien le croire. **

**-C'est quoi cette surprise ? **

**-Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise. **

**-Tu m'agaces tu sais. **

**-Oui j'en ai conscience,** déclara-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Ce n'est pas la route de la maison,** constata Bella.

**-On fait un petit détour. **

Bella haussa les sourcils. Un détour d'une dizaine de kilomètres ce n'était pas ce qu'elle appelait un petit détour. Jasper s'engagea sur un chemin privé en bordure de la route principale qu'ils empruntaient et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Bella en eut le souffle coupé. Une superbe maison blanche de style victorien leur faisait face avec des colonnes bordant une magnifique terrasse qui faisait le tour de la bâtisse apparemment. Tout autour un jardin agrémenté d'arbres et de buissons en fleurs.

**-C'est magnifique. Où sommes nous ? **

**-Nous sommes chez nous Bella. **

**-Pardon ? **

**-J'ai acheté cette maison pour nous. Notre petite maisonnette n'était pas adaptée pour toi. **

**-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu n'as pas acheté cette maison pour moi ! **S'offusqua-t-elle se sentant très mal à l'aise subitement.

**-Ne le prends pas comme ça. Cette maison n'est pas que pour toi, nous y vivrons tous et nous y aurons chacun un espace personnel. C'est mieux pour la cohabitation non ? **

**-Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Elle est superbe mais je me sens tellement gênée que tu aies fait cette dépense faramineuse pour moi. **

**-Ne le sois pas. Cette maison me plait autant qu'à toi. Allez viens, on va faire le tour du propriétaire.** L'invita-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

**-C'est ça la surprise ? **

**-Oui Peter et Charlotte finalisent la déco. Nous en avons pris possession seulement avant-hier et nous avons dû la retaper car elle n'était pas dans cet état là lorsque nous l'avons achetée. **

Il ouvrit la porte au moment où Peter et Charlotte se retrouvèrent devant les marches du grand escalier qui menait aux étages.

**-C'était juste mais nous sommes okay. La rénovation de cette vieille bicoque est officiellement terminée.** Déclara Peter.

**-Bienvenue à la maison Bella.** L'accueillit Charlotte.

**-Je …. Merci beaucoup,** répondit-elle d'une petite voix émue.

Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans tous les recoins. Elle était émerveillée, totalement éblouie, c'était à la fois moderne mais le cachet rustique restait présent dans un savant et élégant mariage que ce soit dans les matériaux que dans les choix des peintures et autres miroirs qui ornaient les murs.

**-Elle est vraiment magnifique ! **

**-Viens je te montre ta partie.** Lui indiqua Jasper

**-Ma partie ? **

**-Elle est bien assez grande pour qu'on ai tous une partie. Le rez-de-chaussée est commun, le premier étage est pour nous et le dernier pour Peter et Charlotte. **

**-Je vais m'y perdre,** s'amusa Bella.

**-Tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler et puis cette nuit je te ferai un plan si tu veux. **

**-Très drôle Peter. **

**-Oui je sais c'est ce qu'on me dit tout le temps. Je vais finir par y croire à force.**

Jasper poussa Bella avec égard afin qu'elle le précède dans l'escalier recouvert d'un beau tapis brodé dans les tons bordeaux.

Jasper il lui fit visiter la salle cinéma qui se trouvait sur le même palier ainsi que la chambre qu'il occuperait et qui se trouvait juste en face de celle de Bella. Puis il la fit entrer dans sa chambre à elle, qui était au moins aussi grande que le salon de la maison de son père. Un grand lit à baldaquin blanc à tentures transparentes était posé sur un épais tapis couleur prune qui paraissait tout aussi confortable que la literie elle-même. Un rocking-chair blanc trônait dans un coin pas loin d'une bibliothèque dans les mêmes teintes de blanc et qui était également fournie. Une commode était disposée à la droite de la porte où reposaient des cadres vides. Les couleurs prune et blanc étaient prédominantes, c'était raffiné et Bella s'y sentit bien tout de suite.

**-La porte là-bas c'est ta salle de bain.** Déclara Jasper et celle-ci c'est ton dressing, l'informa-t-il en désignant l'autre porte à côté. **Charlotte s'est chargée de le remplir et je ne doute pas qu'elle aura respecté tes goûts. **

**-C'est vraiment trop Jasper. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?** Dit-t-elle les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

**-Parce que tu le mérites,** répondit-il tout simplement.

Mais ses larmes redoublèrent et ce n'est plus de la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait mais une sorte d'appréhension douloureuse avec des sentiments de perte et d'abandon, qui déstabilisèrent l'empathe.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

**-C'est quoi ces sentiments Bella ? A quoi correspondent-ils ? Explique moi. **

**-La dernière fois où je me suis sentie aussi bien dans ma peau et dans ma vie, vous m'avez tous abandonnée. Qui me dit que ça ne va pas recommencer ? J'ai tellement peur de ne pas me relever cette fois-ci.** Expliqua Bella en sanglotant.

**-Moi je te le dis. Je ne fais jamais de promesse que je ne tiens pas, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. **

**-Oui, mais lorsque le moment sera venu pour vous de partir afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. **

**-Tu viendras avec nous, **répondit Charlotte sur le pas de la porte.

**-Je suis humaine Charlotte. Je suis un poids pour vous et plus encore maintenant que je risque des rechutes à tout va. **

**-Il ne tient qu'à toi pour que cela change**, argumenta Peter prenant part lui aussi à la conversation.

**-Non, ce n'est pas possible**. Répondit Bella en baissant la tête.

C'était trop douloureux de ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait, de replonger dans les souvenirs que Peter venait de faire resurgir à son esprit.

**-Humaine ou pas nous t'avons adoptée, tu fais partie de notre clan,** reprit Charlotte en espérant rassurer Bella mais ce fut l'effet inverse qu'il se passa.

**-Et quand vous vous serez lassés de votre petit animal de compagnie, vous m'abandonnerez vous aussi !** Répliqua-t-elle avec beaucoup de véhémence.

-**Nous ne sommes pas lui, Bella. Nous ne sommes pas les Cullen non plus**. Répondit Jasper comprenant le mal de sa jeune humaine.

Puis il l'attira contre lui dans un geste purement instinct et affectueux et la serra dans ses bras effaçant peu à peu et sans son pouvoir la détresse qu'elle ressentait.

**-Ouais, ben je crois qu'on a eu une bonne idée de les mettre tous les deux sur le même palier.** Déclara Peter d'un ton badin qui tranchait nettement avec l'ambiance actuelle. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire, imitée par les deux autres vampires.

Jasper remercia discrètement Peter d'un clin d'œil et relâcha Bella.

**-Prends tes aises et lorsque tu auras fait le tour de ton espace, rejoins nous en bas. Il faut que tu voies le jardin.** Lui annonça-t-il en rejoignant ses amis.

En bas Charlotte s'adressa au Major.

**-Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe. **

**-Tu ne le savais pas mais Edward a rompu de façon très brutale avec elle et lors de sa rencontre avec Laurent. Ce dernier l'a comparée à un animal domestique qui n'avait plus l'attention de ses maîtres et elle s'est sentie dans cet esprit là depuis tout ce temps. Le terme adoption que tu as utilisé, lui a fait remonter ces souvenirs déplaisants.**

**-Oh merde !** S'exclama-t-elle**. C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?**

-**Nous avons eu le temps de parler de beaucoup de choses à l'hôpital. Elle n'aime pas aborder cette partie là de sa vie mais j'ai pu regrouper chaque information qu'elle laissait filtrer et j'ai peu à peu rassemblé l'ensemble des événements passés.**

**-Si un jour je le croise ce télépathe de malheur, je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure**. Maugréa Charlotte contrariée.

**-Ne t'en fais pas d'autres sans chargent pour toi et son quart d'heure dur depuis des années. Cependant le jour où il va apprendre que Bella est avec nous, il risque de débarquer assez mécontent et là tu auras ta chance de lui faire connaitre ta façon de penser.** Répliqua le Major avec un sourire narquois.

**-Et pourquoi ça ? Il n'est pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? **

**-Si et c'est sa compagne. Mais Bella reste son premier amour, elle a une place spéciale pour lui. Et comme il me tient en parti responsable de son abandon, il n'appréciera pas qu'elle soit de nouveau dans ma vie et encore moins d'apprendre qu'elle vit avec nous. **

**-C'est un trou du cul ! Et puis qu'il se tienne à carreau parce que dans l'histoire c'est elle qui a morflé et c'est lui qui l'a abandonnée**. Grommela Peter.

**-C'est une question de point de vu**, répliqua Jasper.

**-Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?** Questionna Charlotte.

**-Non, elle ne m'a toujours pas posée la question. Elle n'est toujours pas prête. **

**-Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas être changée** ?

**-Pour les même raisons Peter. Parce qu'à l'époque où elle l'envisageait c'était pour lui et je crois qu'elle l'aime encore. **

**-Tu crois ?** S'interloqua Peter.

**-Je ressens beaucoup d'amertume et de rancœur venant de sa part lorsqu'elle parle ou pense à lui et généralement ce sentiment est la cause d'un amour bafoué certes mais d'un amour tout de même. **

**-Pas seulement Major. Au départ ce devait être sûrement le cas mais au fil du temps les ressentiments restent mais l'affection s'estompe.** Plaida Charlotte.

**-Maintenant elle t'a toi pour lui montrer ce que peut être l'amour.** Avança Peter en croisant ses jambes sur la table basse nonchalamment.

**-Arrête de vouloir à tout prix nous caser ensemble. Nous n'avons pas de tels sentiments l'un envers l'autre.** S'agaça Jasper.

**-Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas le voir. Seul l'avenir nous dira si je me trompe ou pas. **

**-Je le saurais je pense et je crois même que je suis un maître en la matière**, ironisa le Major.

**-Tu fais un piètre empathe, si tu veux mon avis. Allez vient casse-croûte, nous sommes au salo**n. Brailla-t-il un peu plus fort à l'attention de la jeune femme qui sortait de sa chambre.

Elle arriva dans le salon qu'elle détailla minutieusement avant de prendre place aux côtés de Jasper. Peter haussa les sourcils en signifiant silencieusement : « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

**-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Vous devez me trouver bien ingrate,** leur déclara-t-elle embarrassée.

**-C'est compréhensible, tu as tout à fait le droit de te poser des questions aux sus de tes précédentes expériences. Et puis tu sais dans le genre irritable, tu ne feras jamais mieux que Peter.** Répondit Charlotte.

-**Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?** Répliqua le concerné, vexé.

**-Que j'ai encore de la marge pour arriver à ton niveau et qu'il me faudra redoubler de mauvaise foi pour arriver à les agacer. **Retourna Bella avec un sourire railleur.

Les semaines défilèrent agréablement, il régnait une douce chaleur au sein de la maison. Bella changeait tranquillement, se radoucissant et se sentant de plus en plus chez elle, parmi les vampires. De temps à autre Jasper avait l'impression d'avoir retrouver celle qu'elle était autrefois. La tendre complicité qui s'était liée entre eux se renforçait d'avantage, aidée par cela aux nombreuses absences de Peter et Charlotte. Ces derniers patrouillaient de plus en plus large à la recherche d'une odeur de l'un des vampires qui menaçaient Bella et ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne trouvaient rien.

En fait Peter était persuadé que cette fameuse Victoria avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus atteindre Bella et qu'elle avait abandonné son plan de vengeance. L'instinct de survie était beaucoup plus important qu'une simple vengeance même si celle-ci concernait son compagnon d'âme.

Mais pour laisser à Jasper et Bella l'opportunité de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, il valait mieux les laisser seuls le plus souvent possible. Ils étaient tous deux très bornés et ils avaient tous deux également, traversé un échec sentimental cuisant. Raison pour laquelle, selon lui, ils se refusaient de voir la vérité en face.

Il avait remarqué les changements de l'un et de l'autre. Tous deux gravitant autour de l'autre, cherchant un regard, une appréciation dans une question posée, de plus en plus il apercevait également des contacts physiques. Il connaissait bien le Major, ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, des terribles comme des plus douces. Ils avaient des liens d'amitiés et une complicité très forte, c'est ce qui lui avait permis de remarquer la toute nouvelle sérénité de son ami depuis que Bella était entrée dans leur vie. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait de grandes études pour additionner un plus un.

-**Combien de temps allons nous rester ici ?** Questionna Charlotte alors que Bella dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre.

**-Je n'en sais rien, nous avons bien trois ans minimum**, répondit Jasper.

**-Je me sens bien dans cette région,** avança-t-elle satisfaite de la réponse du Major.

-**Oui moi aussi, la vie est paisible.** Admit Jasper.

**-Ça nous change, hein ma chérie ?** Susurra Peter à l'oreille de sa compagne alors qu'il la ramenait plus près de lui dans le canapé.

**-Oui, j'aime bien tout compte fait cette vie de sédentaire. On n'a pas besoin d'être en permanence à l'affût, de faire attention aux vampires que nous croisons. C'est apaisant**.

**-J'ai bien peur que l'on s'ennuie à force.** Contra cependant Peter.

**-Rien ne vous empêche de temps à autre de vous offrir quelques petits voyages en amoureux… Putain c'est quoi ce bordel !** Grommela Jasper en se redressant alors qu'il venait de sentir divers émotions et odeurs familières.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?!** Ajouta durement Peter en imitant le Major.

Tous trois sortirent sur le perron pour voir se garer deux voitures avec à leur bord les Cullen au grand complet. Jasper sonda les émotions de Bella afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien entendu et qu'elle dormait toujours. Cela le rassura un instant, cependant son soulagement fut de courte durée car Edward sortit de la voiture en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire et percuta Jasper avec une rare violence.

**-Non Edward !** Cria Alice mais il était déjà trop tard. Les coups pleuvaient entre le Major et Edward. Peter voulant s'interposer afin de les séparer se fit brutalement repousser par Emmett. Tout les autres restèrent pantois ne sachant pas comment intervenir.

Bella fut tirée de son sommeil par un raffut assourdissant où se mêlaient des bruits de tôles que l'on froissait, des roulements de tonnerre et des cris. Elle se saisit d'effroi pensant que Victoria et son clan attaquaient ses amis.

Elle se leva et quitta sa chambre précipitamment. Elle descendit les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée mais plus elle avançait, plus la peur submergeait sa personne. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'avancer seul, bien que sa raison lui sommait d'aller se mettre à l'abri.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre des vampires mais l'angoisse de savoir Jasper et ses amis en danger à cause d'elle, était plus forte. Il fallait qu'elle voie de ses propres yeux s'ils s'en sortaient ou non. Ils étaient tous d'excellents guerriers, Jasper le lui avait certifié lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son histoire, leur histoire à tous. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas volontairement rajouté à son récit afin de lui épargner une inquiétude légitime.

Elle arriva sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée et ce qu'elle vit la terrassa bien plus encore. Jasper et Edward se battant avec acharnement. Elle n'avait même pas vu que Peter et Emmett se livrer eux aussi à un combat, ni même le reste des Cullen qui la fixaient avec des regards plein de compassion et d'étonnement.

**-STOP !** Cria-t-elle, réussissant à attirer l'attention des combattants. Edward se releva et planta son regard noir dans celui plus douloureux de son premier amour.

**-Que venez-vous faire chez moi ?! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues !** Puis en détournant son regard vers Jasper qui revenait vers elle, elle lui demanda larmoyante.

**-Que font-ils ici ? **

**-Je ne sais pas mon ange,** répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras afin de la consoler et de tenter de la rassurer**. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de leur demander. **

**-Bella ?** Appela Edward qui s'approchait d'eux toujours autant en colère que depuis le moment où il avait appris qu'elle vivait avec lui.

-**Bella,** le coupa Alice. **Nous sommes venus chez vous car vous courrez un grand danger. Victoria n'est pas partie, elle est en train de monter une armée de nouveau-nés afin de tous vous tuer. Je n'ai pas pu lui cacher plus longtemps votre situation**. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Jasper.

-**Quelle situation et pourquoi Bella est avec eux ?** Grogna Rosalie n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Elle avait senti le parfum entêtant de l'humaine en arrivant et avec ce que venait d'avancer Alice, cela ne lui plaisait guère.

**-Bella vit avec les Whitlock depuis quelques mois.** Expliqua Alice.

**-Et pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?! Je pense que nous tu aurais pu au moins nous inclure dans la confidence plutôt que de nous mettre au pied du mur ! Et toi également,** ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Jasper.

**-Je ne vous dois rien du tout !** Se défendit l'empathe avec fermeté.

**-Nous ne vous devons rien du tout ! **Reprit Bella avec mauvaise humeur toujours dans les bras de Jasper. **Il n'est plus un Cullen ou un Hale, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs ! Qui êtes vous pour venir chez nous afin de nous faire des reproches, assez mal venus par ailleurs !**

**-Bella, nous t'avons cherchée partout ces dernières années. Nous nous faisions tous du souci pour toi,** tenta d'expliquer Emmett incertain et dérouté.

-**C'est une mauvaise blague j'espère ! Vous êtes tous partis comme ça du jour au lendemain sans explications, sans rien et soudainement vous vous souciez de moi ?!** S'outra Bella.

Elle savait qu'ils l'avaient cherchée, elle en avait discuté avec Jasper mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à entendre ni à admettre cette absurdité.

**-Bella, laisse nous t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, Jasper, Peter et Charlotte sont autant en danger que toi-même. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrive malheur. **Plaida Alice.

Bella tourna la tête vers celle qui fut sa meilleure amie avec un certain scepticisme mais son angoisse qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses amis, était plus intense encore.

**-Tu en penses quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle à Jasper.

**-C'est toi qui décide. Je ne ferai rien sans ton consentement. **

**-Comme d'habitude,** ne put s'empêcher de commenter Peter.

**-C'est pas le moment !** S'agaça Bella en direction de son ami.

Elle resta fixée sur Peter essayant de réfléchir posément mais c'était difficile avec tous les regards des Cullen qu'elle sentait posés sur elle.

**-Soit. Tu nous dis de quoi il en retourne et on avisera ensuite,** trancha-t-elle enfin.

**-Tu as pris la bonne décision,** répliqua Alice en s'avançant près d'elle avec un sourire tendre et reconnaissant.

**-Cependant évite les familiarités,** ajouta la jeune humaine lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Alice allait la serrer dans ses bras.

Bella jeta un regard désolé à Jasper et ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe qu'il en avait rien à faire. Bella s'écarta de lui et précéda tout ce petit monde dans sa maison. Jasper était sur ses pas et leur couple d'amis fermant la marche sur les Cullen.

**-Vous avez une jolie maison**, commenta Esmé en laissant son regard errer sur chaque détail.

Cependant personne ne répondit car Jasper détourna les attentions.

**-Tu as mal ? Tu veux tes cachets ? **

**-Ca va aller c'est juste un peu de stress. **

**-Je vais chercher tes calmants homéopathiques**, proposa Charlotte en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la pharmacie.

Elle revint avec une le tube de comprimé et un verre d'eau qu'elle tendit à Bella sous les regards médusés et légèrement inquiets de l'assemblée.

**-Prends les Bella, ça t'aidera à supporter notre présence et à entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. Trop de stress ou une peur saisissante pourrait te provoquer une jaunisse, ce qui ne serait pas bon dans ton état. **Conseilla Alice.

**-Que t'arrives-t-il Bella ?** Questionna Carlisle dont les attentions prévenantes qu'elle recevait, alertèrent.

**-Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous parler de mon état de santé.**

**-Elle a subit une greffe de foie à cause d'une hépatite fulminante,** expliqua Edward qui venait de retrouver son flegme légendaire.

Cela n'avait pas avoir avec un contrôle de soi mais plus à cause de ce qu'il venait de lire dans la têtes des Withlock et qui le paralysait d'effroi.

Carlisle plissa son front aussi bien de contrariété que de culpabilité.

**-Je le répète nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de mon état de santé, qui entre autre ne vous regarde absolument pas**. Reprit-elle avant d'avaler les comprimés qu'elle avait en main.

**-Le motif de votre visite concerne Victoria. On t'écoute**, déclara Bella en fixant Alice qui se trouvait à côté d'une blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Elle se demandait de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, puis elle se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours questionner Jasper, une fois qu'ils seraient tous partis.

**-Victoria, après ses nombreuses tentatives de t'approcher sans succès... **

**-Nombreuses.** Reprit-elle à l'attention de Jasper.

**-Une demi-douzaine de fois mais on ne l'a jamais laissé s'approcher à moins de cinq cent mètres de l'hôpital,** se justifia-t-il en lançant un regard plein de reproche à Alice. Bella se renfrogna mais seul Jasper eut droit aux remontrances émotionnelles.

**-Elle a vite compris que vous disposiez de dons. Elle est entrée en contact avec Irina, qui en veut énormément à Bella. **

**-Pourquoi ?** Questionna Emmett surpris.

**-Parce que Laurent avait été mandaté par Victoria. Il devait lui ramener Bella cependant lorsqu'il la trouvé il a voulu se la garder pour lui. Il s'est fait prendre en chasse par les loups et ces derniers ont réussi à le tuer avant qu'il ne fasse de mal à Bella.** Expliqua Jasper.

**-Quelle garce !** Grogna Rosalie.

**-J'aimerai finir cette explication avant le levé du jour**, s'irrita Alice. **Donc Elle s'est rapprochée d'Irina se servant de la rancœur de notre cousine pour lui tirer des informations nous concernant. C'est grâce à ces informations qu'elle a su qui était Jasper, d'où son idée de créer une armée de nouveau-nés pour pouvoir se débarrasser des Withlock qui protègent Bella. **

**-Quand a t-elle réuni ces informations ?** Demanda Peter.

**-Il y a trois jours. Elle a déjà commencé son recrutement, elle a deux vampires mâles avec elle et les disparitions vont bon train. C'est un véritable ras de marée de disparitions dans les états voisins. **

**-De combien de temps dispose-t-on ?** Interrogea Jasper à son tour.

**-Une semaine, elle est très pressée car elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention des Volturi. **

**-Pourquoi ne pas les appeler pour leur signifier ce qu'il se passe ? Ils seront plus à même de gérer cette histoire sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait à prendre de risque.** Emit la jeune vampire dont Bella ignorait l'identité.

**-Marie. Une humaine est impliquée dans cette histoire, nous ne pouvons pas la livrer aux Volturi. Nous le devons à Bella**. Répondit Alice.

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Elle vit avec son compagnon qui est vampire !** S'exclama cette dernière ne comprenant pas où se trouvait le problème.

**-Bella calme toi,** chuchota Jasper qui sentait la colère sourde de la jeune femme monter en pression.

**-Marie, tais-toi ! Et ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas !** Répliqua Alice en colère.

**-Je sais…**

**-J'ai dit Tais-toi !** Tonna la voyante du ton le plus autoritaire qu'elle n'avait jamais employé avec personne.

**-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne et si tu veux des explications tu les demanderas ultérieurement à Edward.** Puis se tournant vers le télépathe elle ajouta. **C'est de ta faute, tu aurais dû mettre les choses aux claires beaucoup plus tôt !**

Bella resta médusée devant à la réaction inattendue d'Alice et sa colère se dissipa laissant place à de l'incrédulité et plus d'interrogations encore.

Ladite Marie se tassa légèrement cherchant auprès d'Edward un soutien mais ce dernier se renfrogna et évita de la regarder pris entre la colère, la culpabilité et le remord.

**-Donc il faut que nous organisions de façon à les recevoir.** Reprit Jasper légèrement troublé par les propos de la compagne d'Edward.

**-Il nous faudra les attendre dans les marécages. Nous aurons d'une part l'avantage du terrain que vous connaissez bien en plus nous serons assez éloignés de la population ce qui évitera de nous faire remarquer et évitera également un carnage dans votre voisinage. **

**-Combien seront-ils ?** Questionna Peter.

-**Entre vingt et vingt-cinq. Ils s'entretuent les uns les autres, elle a du mal à les gérer, d'où le fait qu'elle soit pressée. Car au rythme où elle les enlève, elle sait que l'attention des régents va être attirée par ici.** Répondit Alice.

**-Et pour Bella ?** Demanda Charlotte soucieuse de savoir où se trouvera son amie durant les combats.

**-Elle pourra rester ici. Victoria ne sait pas que vous avez déménagé. Elle cherchera à proximité de votre ancienne maison**.

**-Certainement pas et je vous interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Vous avez bien assez décidé pour moi par le passé. **

**-Bella c'est pour ta sécurité.** Tenta de convaincre Jasper, se rangeant à la proposition d'Alice.

**-Tu m'as dit que tu ne ferais rien sans mon approbation. Je ne veux pas rester seule ici. **

**-Tu ne seras pas seule, Emmett et Rosalie resterons près de toi**, avança Alice.

**-Mais bien sûr et pourquoi pas Edward pendant que tu y es !**

**-Ce serait un honneur pour moi de pouvoir veiller sur toi.** Répliqua ce dernier.

**-Non !** S'interposa Jasper en sentant l'état émotionnel chancelant de Bella. **Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de Bella si l'un de nous n'est pas présent. Les choses ont changé Edward et ce n'est plus toi qui à la main**. Ajouta-t-il avec colère et rancœur.

-**Ce n'était pas pour vous incommoder, ni toi, ni Bella, cependant reconnais que je serais plus à même de veiller efficacement sur elle.**

-**J'ai dit non !** Grogna Jasper avec détermination. **Nous verrons comment nous allons nous organiser. Je suppose que si tout le monde est présent c'est pour nous prêter mains fortes ? **

**-Bien entendu,** répondit Esmé avec sincérité.

**-Jasper, je peux te parler en privé ?** Demanda Bella.

**-Bien sûr**, déclara ce dernier. Il se leva et tendit la main à la jeune femme. **Veuillez nous excuser**. Indiqua-t-il à l'assemblée.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et Jasper pris Bella dans ses bras puis couru jusqu'au bord de l'étang, qui était une distance raisonnable pour avoir une conversation privée.

**-Bella, je sais que la situation est difficile pour toi mais nous avons besoin de leur aide.** Plaida-t-il se doutant du motif de cette conversation à l'écart des autres. **Si vraiment Victoria se ramène avec une armée de nouveau-nés j'ai bien peur qu'à nous trois seulement, nous ne parvenions pas à les détruire.** Ajouta-t-il en bon technicien.

**-J'en ai conscience et je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quoi que ce soit à cause de moi. Vont-ils rester ici avec nous ? **

**-Je le crains malheureusement. Il faut garder l'effet de surprise pour nous car s'ils viennent en éclaireur et qu'ils sentent les fragrances d'autres vampires, nous perdons un avantage certain. A nous tous nous avons de bonnes chances d'avoir le dessus, entre Peter, Charlotte, Edward et Emmett qui sont de bons combattants ce ne sera pratiquement qu'une formalité. Pour les autres nous disposons d'une semaine pour les former aux rudiments des combats. C'est court mais c'est réalisable. **Expliqua-t-il, son cerveau marchant à plein régime.

**-Je ne veux pas rester seule avec Edward.** Avança Bella oppressée.

**-Je l'ai bien compris et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'approcher sans que l'un de nous ne soit à tes côtés.** La rassura-t-il en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes afin qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il était extrêmement sincère. Elle hocha la tête reconnaissante et soulagée.

-**Pour la répartition des pièces. J'emménagerai dans ta chambre, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je laisserais la mienne à Alice. **

A ces mots Bella ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de jalousie, qu'elle réalisa au même moment ou Jasper en prit connaissance.

-**Je suis désolée,** s'excusa-t-elle penaude sachant parfaitement qu'il avait décrypté son dernier sentiment.

**-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et je veux que tu saches qu'entre Alice et moi c'est bel et bien fini, aussi bien pour elle que pour moi.**

**-Je… hum… Si tu le dis**, répondit-elle embarrassée.

Ne souhaitant pas indisposer d'avantage sa jeune humaine Jasper reprit.

**-Je destinerai ma chambre à Carlisle et Esmé, après tout avoir un médecin près de toi ne sera pas du luxe avec tout le stress que cette semaine va engendrer. **

**-Effectivement,** agréa Bella soulagée.

-**La pièce cinéma sera pour Emmett et Rosalie, bien que je doute que cette dernière appréciera l'attention que je réserve à Em. **Dit-il avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. **Au moins notre étage ne sera pas envahit par Edward et sa comp…** Jasper se maudit sur l'instant.

**-Elle est sa compagne ?**

**-Je suis désolé Bella. **

**-Cette fois ce n'est pas à toi de l'être. Tu n'y es pour rien. **

**-C'est vrai mais je sens ce que cela te fait. **

**-Ne te trompe pas Jasper. Je ressens une certaine souffrance c'est un fait mais ce n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'en suis toujours amoureuse. Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. **

**-J'ai ressenti une certaine nostalgie tout à l'heure.** Contra-t-il.

**-Oui, mais elle ne lui était pas seulement réservée. Cette histoire de Victoria m'a faire repenser à l'incident de Phoenix où vous aviez tous répondu présent pour moi, rien de plus. **

**-Je te crois.** Répondit-il visiblement plus rassuré. **Je vais proposer, la chambre bleue à Alice et la grande chambre bordeaux à Marie et Edward. Ils seront tous au dernier étage comme ça tu seras plus tranquillisée lorsque tu devras aller dormir. **

**-Effectivement**. Répondit Bella. **Tu comptes vraiment me laisser ici lorsque … ça arrivera ? **

**-En toute franchise Bella, je pense que c'est préférable. Tu sors d'une lourde opération et même si nous venons à gagner cette bataille, ce dont je ne doute pas. Le stress et la peur pourraient t'être fatale. Je ne tiens pas à prendre ce risque. **

**-Mais vous aurez besoin de tous les combattants présents. Ils seront plus d'une vingtaine et vous ne serez que sept à leur faire face, vu que vous voulez m'attribuer deux gardes du corps. **

**-Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié mon histoire Bella. Je n'aime pas me valoriser de la sorte mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. J'avais sous ma seule charge beaucoup plus de nouveau-nés lorsque Maria m'a changé. **

**-Si vraiment tu préfères agir de cette façon prends avec toi Emmett et Rosalie et laisse moi Carlisle et Esmé. Je vais d'autant plus m'angoisser de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe et comme tu l'as précisé tout à l'heure avoir un docteur à disposition ne sera pas un luxe et puis Esmé n'est pas une combattante. **

**-C'est un compromis acceptable. Cependant méfie toi d'Esmé car si une personne qu'elle aime venait à être en danger elle serait aussi impitoyable que pourrait l'être Rosalie.** L'informa-t-il.

Bella haussa les sourcils de surprise et échangea un sourire complice avec Jasper.

**-Je pense que nous devrions rentrer. J'ai peur de laisser Edward, Emmett et Peter dans la même pièce sans surveillance**. Avança-t-elle.

**-Surtout après leur empoignade virile de tout à l'heure**. Acquiesça Jasper.

**-Ils se sont battus ?** Demanda-t-elle déroutée.

**-Tu ne les as pas vu ?**

**-Je ne voyais que toi et Edward. J'ai été sous le choc en fait. **

**-Je comprends. Allons rentrons, il fait humide ce soir**. Déclara-t-il.

Elle passa ses mains pour accrocher le cou de Jasper. Ce dernier reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent auprès des autres.

**-A une époque tu n'aimais pas ça, la course**. Avança Edward qui les attendait sur la terrasse accompagné par un Peter en mode surveillance.

**-C'est peut être le porteur qu'elle n'aimait pas autant que ça,** répondit Peter caustique.

**-Rentrons Peter**. Déclara Bella en descendant des bras de Jasper sans relever les propos d'Edward.

**-J'aurai aimé te parler quelques instants, Bella. **

**-Tu devrais plutôt clarifier certains points de ton passé avec ta compagne. Je pense que ce serait plus judicieux et surtout plus utile.**

**-Jasper peut venir avec nous, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule avec moi. **

**-Edward, outre le fait qu'effectivement je ne souhaite pas me retrouver seule avec toi. Je ne suis pour le moment pas prête à entendre quoi que ce soit venant de toi, surtout si ce quoi que ce soit à un rapport avec le passé.** **Nous allons devoir cohabiter quelques jours ensemble, tentons à ce que cela se passe le mieux possible. Et n'oublies pas que tu es chez moi, enfin chez nous,** reprit-elle en désignant Jasper et Peter d'un geste de la main. **Je suis conciliante et ce n'est pas que par intérêt crois moi. En tout cas il n'est pas égoïste car je n'accepte cette position délicate qu'est la mienne, que pour eux mais ne me pousse pas dans mes retranchements, s'il te plait. **

**-Très bien**. Acquiesça Edward quelque peu peiné car il souhaitait lui présenter ses excuses pour son comportement passé et celui de ce soir également.

**-Rentrons nous avons discuté avec Jasper et nous souhaitons informer tout le monde de la conclusion de cette conversation.** Dicta-t-elle en pénétrant dans la maison. Tirant un sourire à Peter, elle était tout aussi directive que le Major et cela l'amusait.

Tout le monde attendait dans l'espace salle à manger qui était plus grand et plus formel que le salon. Ils avaient tous entendu l'échange entre Bella et Edward. Marie en était très contrariée. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que tout le monde refusait de lui dire mais plus encore, elle venait de réaliser que Bella avait été le premier amour d'Edward. Ce denier lui en avait vaguement parlé mais comme c'était un sujet sensible, il ne désirait jamais l'aborder ni l'approfondir. Elle avait pensé à tort, somme toute, que ce premier amour était de l'époque où lui-même était encore humain. Mais elle savait à présent que ce premier amour n'était pas si ancien que cela. Edward arriva et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**-Je suis désolé, je t'expliquerai tout lorsque nous serons seuls**.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et lui tendit tout de même la main pour le réconforter. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Et puis elle ne doutait pas de leur lien à tous les deux, ni même de celui qu'elle percevait entre l'humaine et l'empathe. C'était son don à elle.

**-Je te laisse les informer**, glissa Bella à Jasper en prenant place autour de la table. Ce dernier hocha la tête et commença après s'être installé entre Bella et Peter.

-**Bien nous avons donc discuté avec Bella et il en ressort qu'elle est finalement d'accord pour rester ici lorsque nous irons dans le Bayou accueillir Victoria et ses nouveau-nés. Seulement ce ne seront pas Emmett et Rosalie qui resteront auprès d'elle. La présence de Carlisle serait d'autant plus utile que Bella a subit une lourde intervention il n'y a que quelques semaines seulement.**

**-C'est plus judicieux effectivement et j'en serai ravi**. Approuva Carlisle.

**-Esmé il va de soi que tu resteras avec Carlisle et Bella. **

**-Oui bien évidemment, je serais plus utile ici que sur un champ de bataille**, acquiesça-t-elle. Bella sourit à Jasper et ce dernier le lui retourna. Tout le monde pouvait voir d'étendue de la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux deux par cette conversation silencieuse.

**-Nous allons débuter dès demain matin une séance d'entraînement pour évaluer ce que vous valez et quel poste vous tiendrez dans la bataille. Nous établirons également un plan des marécages afin que vous puissiez vous y déplacez comme si vous y aviez déjà été. **

**-Ne peut on pas faire une petite excursion de reconnaissance ? **Proposa Emmett.

**-Nous devons garder l'effet de surprise car si Victoria envoie des éclaireurs et qu'ils sentent vos présences, nous perdrons un avantage précieux. **

**-Je ne sais pas me battre**, avança Marie assez mal à l'aise.

**-C'est pour cela que je dois vous évaluer afin de savoir à quoi m'en tenir et comment vous disperser ou vous associer pour garantir nos chances et votre survie. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine et une vingtaine de nouveau-nés ne m'effraie pas. Ils ne sont pas réfléchit, ils disposent seulement de leur force brute et même si quelques uns venaient à avoir des pouvoirs, nous pourrons facilement les contrer grâce à Edward et Alice**. S'adressant à Alice il continua. **Je te demanderai de commencer à chercher dès à présent afin de pouvoir nous adapter au plus tôt. **

**-Je m'y mets dès la séance levée.** Répliqua-t-elle.

**-Pour ce qui est de la cohabitation. Nous avons assez de place pour tout le monde mais nous vous avons tout de même prit la liberté de vous attribuer vos pièces. Carlisle et Esmé vous disposerez de ma chambre au premier étage, en face de celle que je partagerai avec Bella. Je déménagerai mes affaires lorsque nous aurons terminé.**

**-Hum-hum,** fit Peter en se raclant la gorge visiblement très amusé. Jasper lui jeta un regard lourd de sens avant de continuer.

**-Emmett et Rose vous aurez la pièce cinéma. Je suis désolé ce n'est pas une chambre mais cette pièce est assez confortable. **

**-C'est chouette ! Tu as un vidéo-rétroprojecteur, j'espère** **? Une console de jeu aussi?** Demanda le joyeux luron de la fratrie Cullen avec entrain. Rosalie soupira dépitée.

-**Je te laisse le soins d'apprécier**, répondit seulement Jasper. **Cette pièce est également au premier étage. Alice, Edward et Marie, vous aurez respectivement les chambres bleue et bordeaux au dernier étage sur le palier de Charlotte et Peter. Je vous demanderai à tous de ne pas envahir l'espace privé de Bella et de respecter un certain savoir vivre. Elle est humaine et a besoin de beaucoup repos à cause de son opération. **

**-Je ne suis tout de même pas mourante Jasper**. S'agaça Bella. Ce dernier lui retourna un sourire tout en lui prenant la main sous la table.

**-Non mais il a raison, de ton repos repose ta complète guérison. D'ailleurs j'aimerai qu'on parle de ton traitement lorsque cela te sera possible. Je dois savoir ce que tu prends afin de m'adapter au cas où tu fasses une complication. **

**-Nous en discuterons demain matin,** répondit Bella de mauvaise grâce. Il hocha la tête et Jasper reprit.

**-Pour ce qui est de la chasse, vous devrez vous éloigner un peu plus de mon terrain habituel. Pas que je ne veuille pas partager mais toujours à cause de cette discrétion que nous devrons observer durant toute cette semaine. Quant à nous**, ajouta-t-il pour Charlotte et Peter. **Nous ne devons en aucun cas changer nos habitudes sauf celles qui concernent les rondes. Il faudra les reprendre dans les marécages afin de laisser nos odeurs un peu partout autour de la maisonnette.**

**-OK,** répondit Peter et Charlotte hocha la tête.

-**La séance est levée pour ce soir, Bella à besoin de repos**. Conclut-il en se levant et entraînant Bella dont les mains étaient toujours liées.

**-Nous allons faire un tour avec Marie, nous devons discuter tous les deux,** informa Edward en se levant également.

**-Mouais, c'est pas trop tôt,** maugréa Emmett. **Allez Marinouchette, t'inquiète elle n'est pas si méchante que ça notre Bella, tu verras. **

-**Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, en tout cas j'apprécie déjà sa franchise.** Répliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter**. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**

Le géant s'esclaffa de rire alors qu'Edward tirait sa belle hors de la maison.

**-Charlotte tu peux montrer à Alice… **

**-Non c'est bon je sais déjà où se trouve ma chambre mais je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie,** déclara Alice à l'attention de Charlotte.

**-On va chercher tes affaires,** répondit Charlotte tout sourire.

**-Nous aussi,** répondirent Esmé et Rosalie.

**-Au fait où pouvons nous les disposer ?** Demanda Rose en s'adressant à celui qui fut jadis son jumeau.

**-Tu as une pièce attenante où sont rangés les films. Tu n'auras qu'à aménager cela à ta convenance. Pour la salle de bain, vous pourrez prendre celle du rez-de-chaussée. **Lui proposa-t-il.

**-C'est parfait, merci. **

**-Allez viens, il faut que tu te reposes un peu. La journée de demain sera sans doute un peu longue pour toi.** Déclara-t-il en entraînant Bella dans les escaliers.

Jasper ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes à retirer ses affaires de sa chambre pour les entreposer dans celle de Bella. Lorsque cette dernière eut terminée de faire de la place dans sa penderie destinée à accueillir les affaires de Jasper, ce dernier lui demanda.

**-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop mal à l'aise en ce qui concerne mon intrusion dans ta sphère privée. **

**-C'est toi l'empathe,** répondit-elle légèrement amusée.

**-C'est vrai, cependant j'admets que j'ai quelque fois un peu de mal à interpréter tes émotions. Ce qui est relativement simple avec d'autre devient compliqué avec toi**.

**-Dois-je prendre cela pour un compliment ou pour un reproche ? **

**-Pas un reproche en tout cas. **

**-Je ne suis nullement contrariée et je préfère ta présence à n'importe quelle autre dans cette maison.** Répondit-elle en toute sincérité. **De plus j'ai l'impression qu'Edward te sachant ici, ne tentera pas une approche plus discrète afin d'avoir cette fameuse discussion**.

**-Non il ne le fera pas sans ton consentement et puis effectivement je veillerai à ce que cela soit respecté. **

**-Cependant je crains que nous aillions à subir les réflexions de Peter. **

**-Je le crains aussi**. Admit-il. **Allez, vas te coucher, tu as besoin de dormir. **

Bella se glissa dans ses draps, puis en même temps qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller elle demanda.

**-Tu peux rester un peu avec moi ou bien m'endormir si tu as d'autres choses à faire ? **

**-Je vais rester avec toi. Ils sont tous occupés et puis j'ai dit qu'on commencerait demain. Je prendrai ce temps de tranquillité pour commencer à établir un plan. **

**-Merci,** répondit Bella de plus en plus de mal et essayant de ne pas s'effondrer en larme.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ?** Questionna-t-il en s'installant sur le lit.

**-C'est cette situation. J'ai l'impression de revivre mon passé alors que je pensai avoir tourné la page. Tout ceci ne s'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais ?** Se lamenta-t-elle alors que ses larmes roulaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

**-Ca va s'arranger. Je te promets qu'à la fin de cette semaine tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. **

**-Un de plus**, murmura-t-elle alors que Jasper lui caressait les cheveux.

**-Je ne peux pas faire autrement Bella. **

**-Je le sais et je ne te reproche rien, bien au contraire. C'est juste que les revoir comme ça aussi subitement en plus de devoir de nouveau faire face à un danger qui risque de vous blesser ou pire vous coûter la vie. Je ne le veux pas. **

**-Bella il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire ou faire qui m'empêchera d'en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec elle. J'ai tué James et je tuerai sa compagne. J'aurai dû le faire il y a bien longtemps déjà. **

**-Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je ferai quoi ? **

**-Il ne m'arrivera rien, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. Je t'assure que j'ai connu bien pire. **

**-Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. **

**-Il faut que tu te calmes Bella. Je ne veux pas avoir à intervenir dans ta façon de gérer tes émotions mais si j'y suis obligé, je le ferai. **

**-Je sais que c'est assez déplacé et que si Peter nous entends nous en serons pour bons nombres de réflexions embarrassantes mais j'ai besoin de réconfort. J'ai besoin de ne pas me sentir seule. Peux tu me prendre dans tes bras quelques instants ? **Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir le regarder tellement elle était honteuse et embarrassée de devoir lui quémander cela.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'obligeant à se décaler un peu et la prit dans ses bras. Pour lui ce n'était pas une contrainte, bien au contraire. En fait il souhaitait le faire avant même qu'elle ne lui en fasse la demande.

Une fois bien positionné, il la prit dans ses bras et l'attira tout contre lui. Bella se retrouva le visage contre la poitrine dur de son colocataire et ami. Jasper resserra son étreinte sur elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille mais le réconfort et les bras de Jasper autour d'elle, balayaient ses doutes et ses angoisses et seul cela importait à cet instant précis.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler et Bella ne dormit pas pour autant, elle prenait le temps de s'apaiser dans cette étreinte bienfaitrice et réconfortante.

-**C'est bizarre,** chuchota-t-il.

**-Quoi donc ? **

**-L'ironie de la situation. Il y a une dizaine d'années en arrière je ne voulais pas t'approcher de peur de ne pas avoir assez de contrôle et là nous sommes blotties l'un contre l'autre et je ne ressens aucune difficulté à te tenir contre moi. **

**-Tu as plus de contrôle que tu ne le pensais et puis l'ironie dans tout ça si tu veux mon avis. C'est qu'il y a une dizaine d'années en arrière nous étions tous ensemble et aucun Cullen ne te faisaient réellement confiance, aujourd'hui tu les surpasses tous et c'est toi qui les diriges. **

**-Nous sommes chez nous. **

**-Il y a plus que ça Jasper. Tu as beaucoup plus d'assurance et d'autorité également. Tu te souviens lorsque Peter m'a ramené à la maisonnette. Le passage de la salle de bain ? **

**-Oui bien sûr**. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

**-Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu l'aurais fait. **

**-Je le sais, c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait. **

**-Aujourd'hui je t'en remercie, car c'est ce qu'il me fallait. Il fallait que quelqu'un me tienne tête pour que je me retrouve et que je retrouve goût à la vie. **

**-Je sais.** Répondit-il avant de lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur le front qu'elle lui tendait. **Dors maintenant, ta nuit risque d'être trop courte sinon**. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et finit par s'endormir dans un état d'esprit proche de la sérénité.

**-Alice je peux te parler ?** Demanda Jasper sur le pas de la porte ouverte de la chambre bleue.

**-Je t'en prie, entre. Ça va elle n'est pas trop bouleversée ?** Se renseigna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

**-Un peu tout de même mais elle a connu pire. **

**-Oui, je sais. **

**-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti avant de débarquer comme ça ?**

**-Pour toutes les raisons que tu as en tête mais en plus il fallait que cette confrontation se déroule de cette façon afin que tout le monde comprenne ce que tu viens de comprendre toi-même ce soir.** Affirma-t-elle dans un sourire tendre.

-**Comment cela est-il possible ? **

**-Je me suis longuement posée la question et la seule conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée ne me satisfait pas totalement. **

**-Explique moi. **

Elle ferma les yeux tout en inspirant une longue bouffée d'air avant de se lancer. Elle savait qu'elle en viendrait là et il était temps de dévoiler ce lourd secret.

**-Tu devais passer par nous afin de retrouver un peu d'humanité et surtout afin de t'accepter. A l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu étais loin d'être celui que tu es aujourd'hui et je dois dire que sa présence te réussi particulièrement. Tu es heureux.** Admit-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie mais aussi avec un sentiment de contentement.

Elle les aimait tous les deux et elle s'était faite une raison lorsqu'elle avait prit connaissance de ce qu'elle allait lui révéler.

**-Je crois. **

**-Je pense que j'ai mal interprété mes visions à l'époque. Je devais te guider et non pas t'accaparer comme je l'ai fait mais j'ai éprouvé de profonds sentiments pour toi. **

**-Oui je sais. **

**-Lorsqu'elle est entrée dans nos vie nous avions déjà un ordre établi et je pense qu'Edward contre son gré bien entendu, n'a pas arrangé ton affaire. Il aurait fallu que tu te sentes libre pour pouvoir la découvrir et la reconnaître comme celle qu'elle est réellement pour toi. Seulement son jeune age, l'intérêt d'Edward et ton manque de confiance en toi, causé en grande partie à cause de moi, vous ont été néfastes. **

**-Et pourquoi cela ne te satisfait pas ? **

**-Parce que malgré tout ça vous auriez quand même dû vous rapprocher. Les liens d'âmes sœurs sont puissants et vous auriez dû vous reconnaître. En tout cas toi tu aurais dû la reconnaître. Bella étant humaine, il était plus facile pour elle de se laisser tromper par l'éblouissement d'Edward. **

-**Et si ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment ?** Proposa Charlotte sur le pas de la porte. **Je veux dire que nous sommes des âmes sœurs dès l'instant de notre naissance mais certaines fois, le destin peut être capricieux. Pour Jasper je suis plus ou moins d'accord avec ce que tu avances. En ce qui concerne Bella, elle avait sans doute besoin de mûrir un peu plus. Elle avait également avoir besoin de se trouver elle aussi. Et tout ce qu'elle a traversé depuis ne tend qu'à accréditer cette hypothèse. Chaque histoire est unique et celles qui se forgent dans les douleurs et les difficultés sont d'autant plus fortes. Jasper est un être qui a beaucoup souffert de par sa vie et de par son don. Je pense qu'il fallait que sa compagne soit à même de le comprendre. Et pour comprendre cela, il lui fallait traverser des épreuves pénibles. Ces dernières épreuves leurs auront permis de se trouver, de lier de puissants liens de confiance et de respect entre eux et c'est d'autant plus vrai depuis que vous êtes arrivés. Peter avait raison,** conclut-elle en appuyant cette dernière partie d'un clin d'œil entendu.

**-Mais Bella ne le sait pas encore,** riposta Jasper.

**-Je crois que si mais tu étais tellement porté sur son bien-être dont dépend le tien et par ton incertitude, que tu t'es toi-même voilé la face. Tu as occulté consciemment ou non peut-être, les sentiments qu'elle te porte. Tu les as décrypté en fonction de ce que tu pensais être et non pas de ce qu'ils étaient réellement. **

**-Je pense que Charlotte a raison**, accrédita Alice.** Et pour que Bella en prenne conscience à son tour, il va falloir que tu lui montres. Elle n'est pas l'une des nôtres pour le moment et donc elle ne fait pas confiance à son cœur. Il l'a trompé une fois et elle a peur de revivre ce qu'elle a vécu avec Edward, ce qu'elle redoute par-dessus tout. Elle te l'a avoué pas plus tard que tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle t'a demandé ce qu'elle ferait si tu n'étais plus là. **

Charlotte hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Jasper garda le silence et se plongea dans ses pensées.

**-J'ai quand même failli la tuer lors de son anniversaire. **

**-Tu allais la mordre sans aucun doute mais tu ne l'aurais pas tuée. On ne peut pas se faire du mal à soi même Jasper. Notre instinct de conservation est bien trop puissant pour nous autres**.

**-J'allais la transformer !?** Demanda Jasper incrédule. Alice hocha la tête puis répondit.

**-C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su.** Lui avoua-t-elle. **C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien fait pour essayer de te remonter. Au départ j'étais anéantie c'est vrai et puis après j'ai su que je t'avais définitivement perdue ce soir là. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas opposée ni à ton départ, ni à celui d'Edward lorsqu'il a voulu qu'on quitte Forks. Il fallait qu'il quitte sa vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre la sienne et te retrouver ensuite**.

**-Tu n'as rien dit à Edward non plus.** Constata-t-il.

**-Non, parce que d'une part il ne m'aurait pas crû et d'autre part il fallait que vous en veniez aux mains ce soir pour que Bella se mette à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle a ressenti à ce moment là. J'avoue également en ce qui concerne Edward, qu'il méritait une petite remise en place musclée pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait fait fausse route et qu'il se reposait trop sur son don. J'en ai fait l'amer expérience et il lui fallait en passer par là également. C'est dans la douleur que l'on comprend nos erreurs. Et puis au moins Marie aura droit à toute la vérité, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. **

**-S'il en ressort une certitude dans cette histoire, c'est que je préfère t'avoir avec moi que contre moi. **Déclara Jasper réalisant toute l'étendue des capacités d'Alice. Elle lui retourna un sourire et reprit.

-**Tu devrais retourner auprès de Bella, elle va faire un cauchemar et moi j'ai besoin de me concentrer pour chercher ce que tu m'as demandé. **

**-Merci Alice. **

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je ne fais que rétablir ce que j'ai dérangé. **

Jasper hocha la tête reconnaissant et quitta la chambre de son ex femme tout en serrant la main de Charlotte au passage en signe de reconnaissance.

Il se sentait plus léger. Cette conversation lui avait fait un bien énorme et il commençait à concevoir un avenir plus serein avec Bella. Tout s'expliquait maintenant, cette obsession de la savoir bien, de rechercher sa présence, ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'inquiétude de son état de santé. Enfin si quelque part mais c'était avant tout parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt car il ne s'en serait jamais remis, cela l'aurait anéanti et maintenant il en comprenait la raison. Peter avait raison il était un piètre empathe.

Quand Bella se réveilla au petit matin elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Ce qui était étrange aux vues de son passé qui lui avait explosé en pleine figure durant la première partie de cette même nuit.

Elle s'étira, tirant au maximum sur chacun de ses muscles, elle se sentait bien et de très bonne humeur en plus. Elle se leva et tira ses rideaux puis ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'offrir son visage au soleil et de respirer un bon bol d'air frais. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux s'exposant aux rayons bienfaiteurs de l'astre solaire, son attention fut attirée par les conversations qui provenaient du jardin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête afin de les regarder.

Ils étaient tous regroupés devant Jasper qui leur faisait un cours magistral sur les combats. Elle s'accouda sur le rebord de cette fenêtre et observa l'empathe d'un œil attendri. Elle était certaine qu'elle lui devait les bienfaits de sa nuit. Il leva la tête sentant les émotions très positives de la jeune femme lui parvenir et lui offrit un beau sourire. Elle le lui retourna et lui fit un signe de la main, puis elle se décida à descendre prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Ce qu'elle fit après un passage dans sa salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas elle croisa Peter et Charlotte qui sortaient du salon.

**-Salut vous deux,** les salua-t-elle gaiement avant de leur attribuer à chacun un baiser sur chaque joue.

**-Tu es de bien belle humeur ce matin**, constata Charlotte ravie de voir Bella aussi joyeuse malgré certaines présences dérangeantes dans leur maison.

-**J'ai passé une bonne nuit,** répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

**-On se demande pourquoi**, déclara Peter goguenard.

**-Tu sais quoi Peter. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.** Puis elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant disparaître dans la pièce d'eau où se trouvait la pharmacie.

**-Bella, j'ai rangé tes médicaments dans le tiroir vide à côté des couverts, Jasper a…. **

**-Attribué la salle de bain à Rosalie et Emmett. Oui j'avais oublié. Merci Charlotte**.

Elle se prépara un copieux petit déjeuné et s'installa à table, Carlisle et Esmé apparurent à cet instant.

**-Bonjour Bella,** salua la matriarche des Cullen.

**-Bonjour Esmé, bonjour Carlisle.** Dit-elle avant d'engloutir un toast qu'elle venait de se beurrer.

**-Tu as vraiment une très belle maison. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous en avez fait**. Déclara Esmé sur le ton de la conversation en s'installant en face de Bella. Carlisle prit place à ses côtés et attrapa le stock impressionnant de médicaments qui était étalé sur la table.

**-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut complimenter mais Jasper, Peter et Charlotte. Je suis arrivée la maison était déjà comme ça. **

**-Mais cette maison nous l'avons prise pour toi et nous avons mélangé les goûts de chacun afin que nous nous sentions tous chez nous, et toi y compris ? **Répliqua Jasper accoté contre le montant de la porte de cuisine, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Bella se leva rayonnante et se précipita vers lui. Elle se sentait tellement bien, tellement légère qu'il aurait été difficile d'imaginer que des heures plus sombres se dessinaient pour eux.

Jasper aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle dégageait ce matin et il fit plus attention à décortiquer les émotions de la jeune fille et s'il fut surpris d'y déceler une grande dose d'amour, il s'en troubla d'avantage de constater que ce n'était pas un amour fraternel ou amical. Jamais auparavant il n'y avait fait attention et maintenant il se demandait quand ce grand changement avait pu s'opérer.

Elle lui sauta au cou, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Il referma ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille alors que cette dernière lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue, où amour, joie, reconnaissance et contentement se mêlaient les uns aux autres.

**-Merci pour cette nuit.** Lui dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Jasper.

**-Je t'en prie tout le plaisir était pour moi**. Répondit-il narquois.

**-On n'en doute pas,** pouffa Emmett qui arrivait à son tour.

**-On est mal barré avec Peter et lui. **

**-C'est certain**, répondit Jasper en offrant à Bella son sourire éblouissant qui ne manqua pas de faire son effet au regard des couleurs que prenait le visage de Bella.

**-Nous n'avions pas conclut un accord concernant l'usage abusif de l'éblouissement ? **

**-Tu en as parlé, je t'ai écouté mais je n'ai rien accepté, ni même signé. **

**-C'est déloyal ! **Se plaignit-t-elle comme une enfant.

**-Qui a dit que j'étais loyal.**

**-Soit disant gentleman. Mouais tu parles,** railla Bella. Ce qui fit rire Jasper et eux seuls savaient pourquoi.

**-Tu as pris tes médicaments ?**

**-J'allais le faire, je mange un peu avant. **

**-Bien retournes-y et lorsque tu auras terminé rejoins nous près de l'étang**.** Je t'ai préparé un transat sous la tonnelle. Un peu d'air frais et de soleil te feront le plus grand bien,** dit-il avec un sourire qui laissait entendre à Bella qu'il avait ressentit son bien-être du réveil.

**-Je vous rejoindrais lorsque j'aurai fini**. Déclara-t-elle en se retirant des bras de Jasper.

C'était affolant comme elle se sentait bien lorsqu'il était au près d'elle. Elle avait une confiance en lui qui dépassait l'entendement et cette façon de la calmer ou de la rassurer sans même user de son pouvoir. Cette sensation de plénitude qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il était là et qu'il lui offrait toutes ces attentions, la contentèrent bien au delà de ses espérances.

Elle retourna à son petit déjeuné qu'elle avala en même temps qu'elle racontait à Carlisle et Esmé son opération, les suites post-opératoires, son traitement et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Elle conversa avec eux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela la déroutait un peu mais elle se sentait tellement bien ce matin, qu'elle décida qu'il était préférable de passer outre ses rancœurs Après tout elle avait réussi à trouver un équilibre et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans sa peau auparavant. Esmé et elle nettoyèrent les vestiges du petit déjeuné de Bella tandis que Carlisle avait rejoint l'entraînement.

Il valait mieux se préparer au cas où une mauvaise surprise viendrait à arriver lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, lui avait signifié Jasper avec bon sens. Carlisle en connaissance des liens qui unissaient Jasper à Bella, savait que l'honneur d'avoir sous sa protection la compagne de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme un fils, n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Bella avait pris place sur son transat et observait les entraînements. C'était un peu brutal mais elle savait que la bataille serait autrement plus rude. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur chacun des vampires improvisés combattants. Peter faisait face à Emmett et les coups qu'ils se portaient étaient terrifiants, Rosalie et Charlotte usaient plus de stratégie devant une Alice qui gardait l'avantage malgré tout. Jasper affrontait Edward et elle put se rendre compte de l'habileté du télépathe mais son admiration était destinée à Jasper qui esquivait les coups du lecteur d'esprit avec efficacité, ce qui n'était pas une moindre chose. Marie et Carlisle se faisaient faces et c'était le combat le moins impressionnant car aucun des deux ne voulaient faire de mal à l'autre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Jasper cessa les combats en cours et redistribua les partenaires. Il avait compris, lui aussi que la dernière association n'était pas une bonne idée. Il plaça Rose avec Marie, Carlisle contre Emmett et Alice devant Edward, Peter et Charlotte coordonnaient ou conseillaient certains. Jasper prit place auprès de Bella et observa son armée s'entraîner.

**-C'est une bonne idée, d'avoir changé les binômes.** Acquiesça Bella en faisant une place à Jasper sur son transat.

**-L'avantage d'avoir plusieurs adversaires c'est que l'on peut se diversifier et progresser plus rapidement pour certain. Pour Carlisle et Marie il leur faut un peu plus d'entraînements et les confronter à des personnes un peu plus expérimentées. Quant à Alice et Edward c'est un peu plus compliqué à gérer à cause de leurs dons respectifs mais au mois ils vont s'occuper un bon moment.** Commenta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. **Où est Esmé ?** Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

**-Elle est partie en course. Elle a l'intention de me préparer de bons petits plats afin de me faire reprendre un peu de poids**, l'informa-t-elle.

**-C'est une bonne chose**. Répondit Jasper.

-**Je te l'ai déjà dit mais ça ne rentre pas. Si tu comptes un jour avoir une femme dans ta vie, il va te falloir apprendre la psychologie féminine. Il y a certains sujets à éviter et le poids d'une femme est en première position dans ces sujets tabous.**

-**J'ai déjà une femme dans ma vie et celle-ci m'accepte tel que je suis**. Lui retourna-t-il appuyé d'un clin d'œil et de son sourire en coin qui éblouissait Bella, avant de se lever et de retourner sur le terrain d'affrontement.

**-Marie, pas comme ça tu te mets à découvert et en face d'un nouveau-né il n'en faudra pas plus** **pour que tu perdes ta tête.**

Bella pantoise, le regardant s'avancer vers les combattants. Que venait-il de dire ? Avait-elle mal interprété ou son esprit lui avait-il joué un tour ? Sans doute était-ce à cause de l'éblouissement dont il prenait un malin plaisir à user sur elle.

Bien sûr qu'elle était une femme mais le sens qu'elle avait apporté à sa phrase n'était pas le même que sa réponse à lui. Enfin le pensait-elle. Où peut être voulu-t-il tout simplement la taquiner ? Oui c'était sans doute ça. Elle se fustigea intérieurement et se mit à sourire de sa propre bêtise.

Les journées qui passèrent furent rythmées de la même façon. Entraînements, repas et repos de quelques heures l'après midi et encore entraînements jusque tard le soir qui se terminaient par de délicieux et copieux dîners que préparait Esmé pour Bella. Jasper accompagnait chaque soir sa compagne lorsqu'elle montait se coucher. Il passait une bonne partie de la nuit allongé à ses côtés, veillant sur son sommeil et profitant de sa présence dans ses bras. C'était une habitude qui lui plaisait énormément surtout maintenant qu'il savait et qu'il n'avait pas à culpabiliser de se sentir aussi bien près d'elle.

Jasper était heureux quelque part de la venue des Cullen car cela avait précipité leur rapprochement à tous les deux. Même Bella s'en était rendue compte mais elle n'avait rien dit à Jasper. Elle pensait que c'était dû à la présence d'Edward et d'Alice dans leur maison et contre toute attente elle espérait qu'ils retardent leur retour afin de profiter au maximum des attentions bienfaitrices et particulières de son protecteur. Elle se rendit compte également qu'elle changeait et elle avait peur de s'avouer de ce que cela voulait dire. Alors elle luttait pour ne rien laisser transparaître et comme Jasper ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, elle pensait qu'elle s'en tirait plutôt bien.

Cependant cette dernière nuit. Celle qu'elle redoutait tant, arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son euphorie du début de semaine lui paraissait bien loin et même l'assurance de Jasper et d'Alice qui avaient finalisé la bataille, déclarant que celle-ci serait à l'avantage des Cullen et des Whitlock, ne la rassurait guère.

**-Ne sois pas aussi angoissée, tout se passera bien. Alice nous l'a dit. **

**-Je sais mais je n'y peux rien**, dit elle en se retournant dans son lit pour faire face à Jasper.

**-Je t'ai fait une promesse et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je reviendrais. **

**-Tu sais que c'est une promesse qu'il te sera difficile de pouvoir tenir. Si Victoria changeait de stratégie en plein milieu de la bataille ou si alors elle avait anticipé le pouvoir d'Alice afin de vous berner. **

**-Elle ne sait pas qu'elle est ici. **

**-Elle doit bien se douter qu'Alice nous aura averti. Elle sait grâce à Irina que vos relations ne sont pas hostiles. **

**-C'est vrai**, admit-il. **De toute façon si je vois que la situation m'échappe, il me restera mon plan B. **

**-Qui est ? **

**-Qui est de soumettre tout le monde, nos alliés comme nos ennemis et de terminer le travail tout seul, comme je le faisais lorsque j'étais chez Maria. Il ne pourra rien m'arriver, ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre. Je ne le laisserai pas arriver. **

**-Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu aies raison. **

**-Je reviendrai demain en fin de journée comme c'est prévu, crois moi. **

**-Je t'assure que c'est ce que je souhaite au plus profond de moi, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de me ronger les sangs. **

**- En parlant de sang, n'oublie pas que Carlisle te fera un prélèvement demain avant que nous partions. **

**-Oui je sais. Reparle moi votre plan, j'ai besoin de l'entendre encore une fois. **

Avec beaucoup de patience et de douceur, il lui détailla point par point son plan. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurer et de voir que lui ne doutait pas de leur réussite.

-**Je vais imbiber le tee-shirt que tu portais aujourd'hui avec un peu de ton sang. J'en placerai également un peu partout dans le Bayou pour les conduire dans les sables mouvants afin qu'ils soient totalement déroutés et nous attaquerons à ce moment là. Les sables les déstabiliseront et les ralentiront pendant quelques instants ce qui permettra aux nôtres d'en terminer rapidement et sans dommages pour nous. Quant à moi j'entraînerai Victoria et son bras droit sur une autre piste grâce à ton tee-shirt imbibé de ton sang. Elle croira que tu es blessée et que j'essaie de te protéger en fuyant la bataille. Lorsque je serai assez loin et afin qu'elle ne puisse plus bénéficier de la protection de son armée. Je les attendrais et le les soumettrais avec mon pouvoir et enfin j'en terminerai une bonne fois** **pour toute avec cette saleté qui te pourrit la vie depuis si longtemps. Tu vois tout est sous contrôle, nous reviendrons tous entier. Ça te rassure.**

**-Un peu,** avoua Bella en s'approchant d'avantage de Jasper.

Ce dernier referma ses bras sur le corps chaud de sa compagne et se laissa aller à fermer ses yeux en savourant la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

**-Il faut que tu dormes un peu, je vais t'y aider ce soir**. Lui dit-il doucement. Il déposa un baiser sur son front comme il en avait pris l'habitude, puis il déversa une bonne dose de léthargie afin de plonger sa compagne dans un profond sommeil.

Cette nuit là il resta près d'elle, il ne la quitta à aucun moment chassant les cauchemars qui venaient la tourmenter avec plus d'efficacité qu'un attrape rêve.

Il n'y avait que Bella, Jasper et Carlisle dans la salle de bain de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire et détournait les yeux de la seringue qui était plantée dans son bras.

**-Tu devrais peut-être sortir**, conseilla-t-elle à Jasper voyant la grimace qu'il tentait de réprimer.

**-Non, ça va aller et puis je vais me promener une bonne partie de la journée ton sang. **

**-Je suis désolée,** s'excusa-t-elle ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ton aide est très précieuse et même capitale pour le bon déroulement des opérations. Et puis ce n'est pas ton sang qui me gêne au contraire ton dégoût me suffit amplement à ne pas me sentir affecté. En fait c'est plutôt ton ressentiment pour la piqûre qui m'incommode, je la ressens comme si elle était mienne. Donc ne t'excuse pas au contraire tu m'es d'une grande aide. **

Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit, Jasper resserra sa main sur celle de Bella. Il avait hâte d'en finir parce qu'une fois ceci fait il lui parlerait. Il lui dirait à quel point il tient à elle, à quel point il l'aimait. Il ne lui parlerait pas des liens d'âmes sœurs car elle n'y croyait plus, il lui laisserait le soin de s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

**-C'est bon, je pense que tu en auras assez**. Annonça Carlisle en tendant deux petites fioles d'un rouge sombre.

**-Oui je pense que ce sera suffisant. **

Carlisle désinfecta et rangea son matériel alors que Bella et Jasper quittaient leur pièce d'eau main dans la main. Ils arrivèrent en bas où tout le monde attendait en discutant sans aucune excitation, sans aucune parole plus forte qu'une autre. Tous appréhendaient les heures à venir mais surtout le combat, même s'ils connaissaient à l'avance l'issue finale de cette bataille. Ils avaient une confiance totale en Alice et son don et en l'expérience de Jasper.

Lorsque le couple arriva chacun voulu venir réconforter Bella dont l'inquiétude et l'angoisse grandissantes marquaient les traits de son visage.

Les derniers à rassurer Bella furent Edward ainsi que Charlotte et Peter. Marie commença.

Edward lâcha la main de sa compagne et s'approcha de Bella en ayant au préalable demandé la permission silencieusement à Jasper. Il serra Bella dans ses bras ce qui surpris et déstabilisa la jeune femme.

**-Nous aurions dû nous en occuper bien avant. Je suis désolé pour tout Bella. **

**-Ce qui est fait est fait. Tâchez de revenir tous entier et nous pourrons tourner la page sur tout ça**. Il la relâcha et à son tour hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Il était content et reconnaissant qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé et qu'elle accepte d'essayer de lui pardonner. Il laissa la place à Charlotte.

**-Allez ne te fais pas, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Après tout ça nous pourrons reprendre notre vie et plus sereinement qu'avant, je te le promets.** La réconforta Charlotte dans une étreinte chaleureuse et amicale.

-**C'est sûr,** approuva Peter. **Moi je suis bien plus terrifié à l'idée de devoir faire face à la colère du Major si tu venais à nous faire une rechute parce que tu t'angoisses trop, que d'affronter ces nouveau-nés inexpérimentés.** Lui signifia Peter en lui déposant un baiser sur sa tête alors qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de sa compagne. Et ses propos étaient on ne peut plus vrais d'ailleurs.

Bella ne put retenir ses larmes, elle avait l'intuition que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'abandon, qu'elle avait déjà ressentit par le passé, lui serrer douloureusement la poitrine. Tout le monde prit place dans les voitures laissant à Jasper le soin et la charge de rassurer sa compagne.

Il prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui larmoyant de sa compagne. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour la rassurer et sa détresse le touchait profondément, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait naturelle.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Si au début elle s'était saisie de surprise, elle ne prit pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage et referma ses bras autour du cou du Major en répondant à son baiser. Cela eut pour effet d'atténuer ses craintes quelques instants. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent quelques secondes hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre.

**-Je vais revenir Bella. Je te jure que je vais revenir**, lui dit-il avec toute la conviction qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Elle hocha la tête souhaitant au plus profond d'elle qu'il dise vrai.

**-Carlisle prends en soin, je te la confie.**

**-Comme s'il s'agissait d'Esmé**, répondit le patriarche des Cullen en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Jasper disparu à son tour dans l'une des voitures avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent rapidement.

Les heures passaient et Bella ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser et de s'inquiéter. Carlisle lui prenant la tension régulièrement et lui injectait de faibles doses de tranquillisants lorsque le seuil critique de celle-ci était atteint. Il savait que tant qu'elle ne le verrait pas elle ne serait pas rassurée et s'inquiéterait d'avantage alors il tentait de compenser par un apaisement médicamenteux.

Lui aussi se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour tout le monde et il comprenait Bella.

Ils durent avec Esmé l'obliger à avaler une partie de son repas de midi afin qu'elle puisse prendre ses médicaments et elle le fit de bien mauvaise grâce. Chaque bouchée était un supplice, pas que le repas n'était pas bon car comme tout ceux que lui préparait Esmé, il était délicieux. Mais tout ce qu'elle avalait lui pesait sur l'estomac et d'autant plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit le baiser que lui avait donné Jasper et la crainte de ne pas le revoir.

Ce n'était pas un simple baiser, elle avait ressentit énormément de chose dans celui-ci, une forte dose d'amour entre autre. Elle se questionnait de savoir si c'était ses propres sentiments qui lui avaient sauté en pleine figure subitement et surtout elle se demandait si ces sentiments étaient partagés. Est-ce que Jasper ne se serait-il pas laissé submerger par ses émotions à elle ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela il l'avait embrassée ?

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon, Bella se décida à questionner Carlisle et Esmé, concernant ce qu'elle ressassait dans sa tête depuis quelques heures.

**-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? **

**-Oui bien sûr**, répondit Esmé contente que Bella sorte de son mutisme.

**-Il me revient en mémoire une discussion. Celle du soir où vous êtes arrivés. **

**-Laquelle ?** Demanda Carlisle.

**-Lorsque Marie a dit que je vivais avec mon compagnon, quand elle faisait référence aux Volturi. **

**-Oui et que voudrais-tu savoir ?** Poursuivit-il.

**-A-t-elle un don ?**

**-Oui,** répondit Esmé.

**-Voit-elle… Enfin quel est-il vraiment ?**

**-Elle sait reconnaître les liens qui unissent les personnes. Edward t'avait parlé des Volturi, il me semble. **Commença à expliquer Carlisle**. **

**-Oui. **

**-Marie a un don similaire à celui de Marcus, l'un des régents. Un don plus précis même, puisqu'elle peut déterminer les liens des personnes qui se présentent à elle. Elle peut dire s'ils sont amis ou s'ils ont un lien de parenté et même reconnaître ceux qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Comme pour toi son don était latent lorsqu'elle était humaine. D'ailleurs elle était entremetteuse dans son ancienne vie.** Expliqua Carlisle.

**-Ce qui veut dire que Jasper…**

**-Est ton compagnon. Oui Bella,** affirma Esmé avec tendresse.

**-Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Je veux dire j'étais amoureuse d'Edward alors qu'il était là, devant moi. **

**-Je pense que tu devrais en discuter avec lui. Il s'est lui aussi posé ces mêmes questions. Alice et Charlotte lui ont avancé des hypothèses qui ont répondu à certaines d'entre elles. J'avoue que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler puisque nous avons une histoire plus classique avec Esmé. **

**-Je le ferai, enfin si il rentre. **

**-Il rentrera Bella, n'en doute pas**, affirma Esmé.

**-Je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire. **

**-Nous le savons et c'est normal,** répondit Carlisle avec compassion.

Après que Bella se soit ouverte à la conversation. Ils purent discuter de la vie de la jeune fille après qu'ils soient partis. Esmé ne pouvant réprimer son chagrin, ne cessa d'implorer son pardon la voix remplie de sanglot trahissant les pleurs et l'émotion de la femme vampire.

Carlisle était lui aussi rempli de culpabilité aux histoires que lui racontait Bella. Elle était passée par de terribles épreuves à cause d'eux. Et même s'il savait que cela était pour mieux la préparer à son compagnon, comme l'avaient expliqué Charlotte et Alice, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Bella allait passer à table pour le dîner lorsque Esmé s'écria. « **Ils arrivent**. » Bella lâcha ses couverts et se précipita sur la terrasse, les voitures entrèrent dans son champ de vision quelques secondes plus tard. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Bella pu apercevoir Jasper qui descendait de l'une des voitures. Elle se précipita sur lui, ne retenant plus ses larmes mais de joie et de satisfaction cette fois. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec force d'amour et de soulagement.

**-C'est fini,** lui dit-il alors qu'elle mit fin au baiser afin de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Ses habits étaient déchirés par endroit, il était sale et couvert de boue mais il s'emblait être intact.

Elle se tourna pour vérifier que tous étaient bien rentrés. Elle ne vit pas Edward et Marie parmi ceux qui entraient dans la maison.

**-Où sont Edward et Marie ?** Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

**-Ils sont partis chasser. Marie est encore une jeune vampire et ton sang un peu partout là bas, la un peu mise à mal. Edward l'accompagne. **Bella hocha la tête de compréhension.

**-Rentrons, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche**, lui conseilla-t-elle en l'incitant à la suivre alors qu'elle lui prit la main.

Ils entrèrent et virent seulement Alice résumant la bataille à Carlisle et Esmé dans la cuisine. La voyante leur destina un sourire et continua son explication. Bella et Jasper montèrent en silence les escaliers menant à leur chambre. Chacun appréciant ce moment de nouvelle quiétude, de soulagement et d'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Dans la chambre, Jasper attrapa sa compagne une fois que celle-ci eut fermée la porte et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il était heureux car il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui parler pour qu'elle comprenne. Car elle avait compris, il le sentait. Ils vivaient leurs premiers instants en tant que vrai couple et cela rendait Jasper ivre de bonheur.

Il relâcha sa belle en lui offrant un sourire tendre et disparut sans un mot dans la salle de bain. Bella se mit à penser à l'avenir, à leur avenir et elle n'avait plus de peur ou d'incertitudes. Toutes ses craintes s'étaient dissipées à l'instant même où il était réapparu et maintenant elle savait de quoi serait fait demain mais surtout avec qui elle partagerait ses lendemains.

Jasper se savonnait de bon cœur, il sentait les émotions de Bella dans l'autre pièce et cette nouvelle assurance qu'il ressentait et qui la rendait si heureuse le ragaillardi d'avantage. Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et en fut étonné. Cependant il stoppa net tout ses mouvements lorsqu'il vit à travers la porte vitrée de la cabine de douche, qu'elle totalement dévêtue.

Elle était entièrement nue et s'approchait de la douche déterminée avec un petit sourire espiègle illuminant son visage. Ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Elle ouvrit le battant de douche et Jasper se recula sans même s'en rendre compte afin de la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cabine.

C'était la toute première fois où il perdait complètement ses moyens. Il ne pouvait plus penser avec cohérence, la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire, était de l'observer, de la dévorer du regard. Elle referma le battant derrière elle sans rompre le lien visuel qu'elle avait établi avec lui.

**-Be… Bella ? **

**-Chut**, lui susurra-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de se coller contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Il reprit ses esprits à ce moment là et la serra fortement contre son torse en lui rendant son baiser. Son corps si chaud contre lui, ressentir le désir qu'elle éprouvait, sentir son parfum enivrant intensifié par les vapeurs de l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur eux. Il se laissa submerger par leur amour et leur désir réciproque.

Il la prit sous les fesses et la porta. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et alors qu'il parsemait son cou de tendre baiser pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle lui chuchota :

**-Je t'aime Jasper.** Il resserra d'avantage ses bras autour du corps de sa compagne et lui répondit.

**-Je t'aime aussi Bella**.

Puis il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà je sais déjà que je vais me faire houspiller parce que je me suis arrêtée au mauvais moment ^_^ lol… Mais bon je trouvais que c'était bien de terminer de cette façon et je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce qu'il se passe entre eux sous cette douche ;)**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu(e)s par ce chapitre et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires. J'en ai quelques unes en cours et d'autres déjà terminées donc je ne devrais plus tarder à revenir J**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et de bonnes lectures.**

**Beti. **


	3. Note remerciement

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Ce n'est pas un chapitre, ni un épilogue comme plusieurs d'entre vous me l'ont demandé. C'est juste une note de remerciement à vous fidèles lecteurs.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre à toutes. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais le temps. Pour tout vous dire il est exactement 22 h 02 et je suis seulement en train de manger et en même temps que je vous remercie.

Vous comprendrez aisément mon manque de temps pour mes réponses, surtout que vous connaissez pour la majorité la longueur de ces réponses ^_^

Cependant j'ai pris le temps de vous lire et comme toujours je suis touchée par votre fidélité pour mes plus anciennes lectrices et pour vos appréciations et commentaires à toutes.

Vous êtes nombreuses à m'avoir demandé de poursuivre cette histoire. Mais je vous avoue que j'ai abordé tous les sujets que j'avais imaginé pour cette fiction et que je ne voie pas ce que je pourrai ajouter sans devenir un peu lourde. Je préfère en rester ici. Je pense que c'est bien comme ça. C'est une belle fin et tout le monde se doute qu'ils vont passer une belle éternité tous les deux ensembles.

On a aussi souligné le fait que je n'avais pas détaillé les combats. C'est un choix volontaire de ma part, pas parce que je ne sais pas les écrire, parce qu'en réalité je les avais bien tous en tête (et je pense avoir prouvé que c'est quelque chose que je pouvais faire dans certaines de mes histoires précédentes ^^). C'est juste parce que ce n'était pas le sujet principal de cette histoire et que je ne voulais pas me perdre dans ces détails (intéressants certes mais peu important dans les faits).

J'ai eu une belle review me demandant si j'allais me remettre au lemon. Et la réponse est OUI ! Je compte m'y remettre, d'ailleurs c'est déjà chose faite puisque j'ai quelques histoires en réserves et que quelques unes d'entres elles en contiennent ;)

Je remercie toutes celles qui ont reviewé, mis en alerte et ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris et même toutes les autres lectrices/lecteurs de passage, parce qu'ils comptent quand même.

Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de vous retrouver même momentanément.

Ceci dit, je pense vous revoir bientôt avec un pairing un peu insolite pour moi. Un inédit que je n'avais pas encore abordé p. Je vous laisse deviner ). Cette histoire est en cours de correction. Elle sera en deux parties, je pense, puisqu'elle est sans doute un peu trop longue pour un One Shot

Je vous dis à très bientôt.

Beti.


End file.
